Fanboy
by Princessandthepaperback
Summary: Alec might be at college but he prefers to instead write his fanfiction "The Infernal Devices ", based on the magical stories his step brother Jace used to tell.On the strange day he see's the glitter-coated new boy across the cafeteria , Alec writes him into his fanfiction as magical High Warlock ,Magnus Bane .When Magnus becomes Alec's new roommate , things get interesting !
1. Chapter 1 - Black Hair , Blue Eyes

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices ,belong to Cassandra Clare as do their right .**

 **"Fangirl "and all its rights belong to Rainbow Rowell .**

 **Chapter One - Black Hair , Blue Eyes**

Alec had not meant to add a certain boys name into his fanfiction, it had just happened.

Sitting at the corner table in the college canteen, the crowded swirls of people floating around him in a blur, Alec glanced over his companions .His sister Isabelle was twirling a plastic knife between her fingers as though she would be willing to use it on someone at any second, spaces down from her was Clary , who was tucking her ginger curls behind her ears, while shouting at Jace .Who grinned his usual sly sex god smile.

Alec looked down at his sandwich; trying not to look as though he had just mentally called his step brother a sex god . _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He tried to eat his lunch but it suddenly felt unappealing .So he sat awkwardly at the table, not sure if it would be socially acceptable to pullout his notebook or scroll through his tumblr whilst his headphones blasted "My Chemical Romance". _Probably not_.He thought picking a hole in his jumper sleeve .

It was at this point, while Alec sat in antisocial limbo , he noticed the boy at the opposite side of the room ,perched catlike on the table that was shrouded by preppy girls and cool people (who clearly weren't too afraid to scroll through there dashboard in public ) .

Even from a distance Alec could see the way the boys smooth limbs fell effortlessly .As though that boy wasn't sitting on a table at all ,but acutely a throne ,from the way he looked complete regal and elegant .He possessed high cheekbones and a fine bone structure embedded on his caramel colored skin ,that was covered in a powdery glittering substance .

His outfit might have been the thing that made you first look at him ,(as well as his spiky black glittered locks) ,tight ripped leather skinny jeans that sunk so low on his thin hips that Alec was sure it couldn't be legal, high chunky purple combat boots and a bright pink tee that screamed in bubble font " Do you want to make some magic?".But after Alec got his first glance he really wasn't sure he could turn away.

Then he saw the boy's eyes. Bright topaz green cloaked in amber , so light that they were a golden yellow .The pupils looked oddly thin as though whenever the boy blinked his lick lashes they would shrink then expand . _More catlike than human_ .Alec found then entrancing. For a split second he thought the eyes met his own, but he turned back to the table flustered, sure he was mistaken.

When Alec attempted to turn back to look at the cat eyed boy ,he was met with a bright blue t-shirt instead ,that typed in block letters" Still not King ".Simon smiled over the top of Alec's head ,a flashy grin that lit his hazel eyes and white teeth ,before he flipped his chocolate curls out of his face and sat down with a thud at Alec's side (the one nearest Clary of course ).

"Oh look it's the mundane did you come to drool over Isabelle again ?"Jace muttered picking at his apple not bothering to face Simon (who was blushing) with his blazing golden eyes ."Jace !"Clary said outraged ,making Jace jump slightly though he didn't apologies."Don't shout at me Fairchild ,I just don't want your bestie over there checking out Izzy while I try to eat .It's all very off-putting "."Jace "Izzy mouthed ,shooting him a dark look while she throw her charcoal hair over her shoulder as if to say –shits-going -to-go-down .

"I'm so sick of you making up words and yelling at Simon .Its all made up !We aren't five .You cant just come out with all this stuff like "Ooh no I have to be Alec's partner in P.E he's my parabatai "or "Or look it's another downworlder on the subway ,wonder what happened to his flying motorbike ".Because you're making it all up and you know it(and the last one rips of Harry Potter ) ."Izzy hissed ,the words that had been a burden on her chest for to long "Just take a creative writing class like Alec or something !"

Jace set the apple down, opening his mouth as though he was going to say something sassy ,but thought better of it when Isabel continued."No Jace just don't .It's like that time in the library when that boy started taking to Clary "Izzy pointed at the startled Clary who seemed wise enough to be fearful ."That one called Sebastian who was kind of cute with the white hair thing and the black eyes. And you told him to get lost !Then tried to justify yourself by telling us that he was acutely Clarys Demon brother !Jonathan who really wanted in her pants because he was a freaky incest lover !"

No one at the table said anything ,apart from Simon who was mumbling and laughing to himself . Blushing without looking directly at Izzy ,who still wouldn't stop taking ."There are no such things as Shadowhunters ,Downworlders, Demon Brothers ,Silent brothers that don't have eyes or otherwise Jace ".

Jace looked momentarily hurt before he snickered "Lightworm ".Alec was slightly taken back , for he knew that the changing of their last name was something Jace liked to do to piss them off, (but mainly Izzy )Alec still felt slightly betrayed .But clearly not as much as Isabel who also knew what the name meant, she looked quite ready to throw herself across the table at him ,if it wasn't for the fact that Simon was gripping her arm .

They all sat uncomfortably for a few minutes .Each eating or doing something that wouldn't cause conflict (though the sound of Izzy's talon nails reminded them all to be careful ).Alec thought this was the perfect time to turn to Simon - the college chatterbox who would probably give him the facts ."Simon "Alec rubbed his arm not making eye contact. _Was it weird to ask ?Will I seem stalker-ish ?_

"Yeah "Simon sat his phone on the table (the deep blue and flash of the TARDIS case lit the space between them ).Simon seemed slightly surprised at Alec striking up a conversation ,his thick brows drawn ."Do you know anything about the new boy ,because Isayhimadwasjustwonderingthatsall?"Alec said hurriedly tipping his head to where the sparkly boy lounged ,Simon followed his gaze .

"Oh "Simon said nodding "Yeah that's Magnus Bane .I think Eric told me that he transferred school and got here this morning ". Alec nodded curiously wanting to know more yet his tongue felt numb and obtuse in his mouth ."He's majoring in Alchemy and Witchcraft like studying it ,I mean .This isn't Hogwarts .He's old friends with Katarina and Ragnor I heard ,for years now ".Simon finished to Alec's relief .

"Oh thanks I was just wondering "Alec said suddenly feeling claustrophobic and dizzy sure that lots of eyes were on him .He chewed on the sandwich for a few horrid minutes listening to Clary and Izzys quite conversation .Before long he leapt from the table, not once glancing back as he charged through the dull painted halls to his dorm room . He flung open the door ,wanting to avoid the weird girl next door who always sat outside in the hall warring pink Uggs and trying to talk to him as though they where close friends (Alec was sure her name was Kaelie ).

He curled on his white sheeted bed ,the rest of his room light ,airy and boring ,for his side was the only one decorated though only with his bookcase ,bed sheets , his laptop and his Fandom posters that clung to his poster board .The faces of the pale haired Draco Malfoy with the grinning chosen one loomed on the board in the corner (Alec tried to keep them out of sight ) .It was an improvement compared to the blank dexterity of the other side of the room ,empty shelf's and a lonely desk , topped off with no sheets on a plain metallic frame -took up much of the space (as well as the wardrobe ).

Alec pulled the laptop onto his lap watching as the familiar light turned on , creating a warm comforting glow around him .

This was how, a while later after checking a few tumblr posts , Alec found himself writing Magnus into his fanfiction.

It was all really an accident. Alec had found himself on his writing folder for fanfiction .Net where he regularly posted fanfiction ,nearly all of it ,Harry Potter .He had been in his highest read fic , known to the internet as "The Infernal Devices "with reads of over 10,000 so far ,though technically it was actually not even about the series (so really it should be classed as Fanfiction , though lots of people would argue that he took elements from it) .The words on screen impaled his eyelids drawing him carelessly back into the world of fiction he has created for himself and his readers to live in.

He was back in the London Institute ,where the characters ware desperately searching for a way to infiltrate the villainous Vampire Alexi DeQuincy's party who was surely the horrid "Magister " .Alec had already made the schools glassy eyed cheerleader ,Camille into a pale vampire goddess with a terrible grudge against Dequincy ,so much so that she had sided with the Shadowhunters .

Magnus suddenly just appeared in Alec's mind, dressed in a dashing Victorian noble mans outfit ,looking gentleman like in bright colours and a waistcoat .He had somehow flown into the story as though it wasn't of Alec's own doing at all .Now he was a warlock (Alec thought this made sense since he was studying witchcraft)and that whenever he did magic he spouted blue glitter from his hands , words piled up on his character profiles that adorned the end of a few chapters ,and there he stayed in text .

Alec really was starting to freak himself out, he had just written the shortest paragraph( though he was yet to post for he wanted it to be perfect ).He wasn't even sure how he had managed to write about a boy he hadn't even met ,then turn him into some kind of glittery witch .It was making him question his own sanity ,so he stepped back from the laptop to the window .

Alec's white brick dorm room in pound hall was on the second floor ,so from the window he could glance down and see onto the grass park like area that sat between him and the main class room building ,that was scattered with cherry blossom trees about to burst into their bright pink bloom .As well as the picnic tables and occasional bench on the windy gravel path between buildings and halls .

On this particular night ,Alec also spotted Jace and Clary walking hand and hand in the fading twilight causing him to question in shock him . _How long have I been writing for ?_ Clary had ducked her scarlet curled head against Jaces chest, which made him smile (secretly pleased ) ,as they spoke to each other in whispers Alec couldn't her through the windows thick glass .

Turning away from the scene Alec felt a little more determined .Jace Herondale Lightwood was Alec's inspiration. It was all the times when they were kid's and Jace would tell him stories to make himself forget that he had been left at an orphanage by his real father , that made changed Alec .These stories were always about Angels (for the priest at Jaces orphanage used to read them the bible ,a lot ).About half angels known as the Nephilim, who were humanities protection for they fought demons from hell that no one else could see .But when the younger Alec had found it difficult to remember and say the word Nephilim ,Jace had changed it to Shadowhunters (for they fought what hid in the shadows of course) .

A lot of things Jace had changed ,for they were no longer just listening to these tales .He had convinced Alec and Isabel to play "Shadowhunters "were they pretended to slay the demons all by themselves .When they got a bit older ,Jace had made the tales a bit more complicated .There house "The Institute" was now the hub for all shadowhunters in the city. So there would be enough to fight all the demons in one area and keep the downworlders safe (Alec's creation for he liked to read a lot of paranormal fantasy with ,Fairies and vampires - he felt they should be included ).

Jace had now made Alec his parabatai, which Alec suspected was Jaces way of telling him that he was his best friend , but being Jace he had made it some warrior brother thing (and he had been taking ancient Greek at the time ) .One of Jaces most memorable and latest additions from back in high school ,were the runes .Magical marks that only shadowhunters could ware , that gave them abilities and powers ,this was helped along by the fact that he had recently started to date Clary .She had offered to help him draw and sketch some ideas ,the first runes being ,Angelic ,strength ,heal painlessly as well as Clairvoyant sight and Fearless .

Alec decided to read over what he had written on "The Infernal Devices ",he considered that maybe at dinner he should have stood up for Jace, but he didn't want anyone to know that he wrote about Jaces Shadowhunters . Isabel had long forgotten that they used to play and act it out (she thought it was Jaces latest way of pissing everyone of) ,and even Jaces impeccable memory had began to get fussy on the details .It had became a silly old thing from their younger years ,the rune drawings left to rest in Clarys used up sketchbooks ,while the delicate world was dismantled by Jaces dismissing ways .

They all might forget ,but Alec never would ...

Near the end of High-school he had decided to write on a whim about Jaces stories so that he could keep them forever in type ,but somehow he had ended up to being able to write it out like plain facts .Instead ending up creating a world all of its own (instead of his usual Drarry angst ) .

A fantastic Victorian love story ,was what Alec had made .With smoky London fog ,an evil villain named Mortmain ,and a love triangle of doomed hearts .He had posted the first chapter on his fanfiction account under the name" The Infernal devices "(after the newly created automatons), for after all it wasn't his story .It was all based of Jaces tales so it really was just fanfiction which Alec was used to writing ,and he was already quite big in many fandom's .It had slowly became one of the biggest fanfics on the site no one seemed to care it wasn't acutely a potter fic .

To Alec ;Will ,Tessa and Jem , his three main characters were all very real .He wrote about them daily and had slowly added in pieces of his life into there's .The way Tessa loved books was all him ,he wanted a main character who felt more comfortable in the library than at balls and parties .William was mainly Jace for they shared the same ,Sarcasm ,wit and last name though Wills particularly rare coloring of black hair and blue eyes was all Alec. He had worried that if Izzy was ever to see it ,she would feel left out so he had added hints of her to both Sophie Collins and Charlotte Branwell .Some of the stories where never posted ,the story of "The day of the ducks "was tucked away at the back of the document ,the tale of Jem and Wills first demon fight ,and that of Jessemines troubled past -they all built up the story yet never say the light .

Alec was getting quite into the story having just typed the words .

 **"** **She doesn't smell like anything "To Jem under his breath .Jem looked alarmed "You've been smelling her".**

Had had quite liked the image of a horrified Jem at Wills strange mannerisms ,and the fact that he had just sniffed a baroness –but he had no idea where to acutely put the line . Tessa was mid way through her conversation with Camille and he still hadn't thought of a way to introduce Magnus properly ."Camille's lover "was his only reference and that seemed to blunt.

Then was a loud tap at the door .Alec pulled himself away from the laptop ,were Camille was inside waiting to sass William and Jem for talking behind her back. That would have to wait as Alec dashed to the door ,which he opened with a loud creek sound .

There was a figure in the doorway, hidden mostly behind the large cardboard box that the person was holding that was scrawled on in purple sharpie , the figures familiar looking boots were surrounded by more of the same box's .

"Hello is this pound hall ,room 913?"A smooth voice with a mixed accent that hinted English and something else spoke from the doorway"Yes ,this is it .I'm not sure about the box's but if Jace has gotten arrested again, I swear ... ".Alec stopped his babbling when the man lowered the box ,revealing large topaz eyes and a slim yet chiseled face to match to the creamy soft voice. Magnus Bane . _Oh no !_

Alec wasn't too sure what was happening, and he was sure that he must look silly and confused for Magnus was giving him a strange look."I'm you're new roommate,didn't someone tell you .You're the only one in the dorm without a roommate. So they sent me here ,and now "Magnus purred "I'm kind of glad they did ".

"Oh" Alec said in alarm. He knew all the dorms were over crowed but he hadn't considered this ,he was quite happy living on his own after he had heard all the fights Jace got into with Simon and they lived together for over a unhappy month now ."Can I come in Darling ?Or do you just plan on staring at me all day ? "Magnus asked winking a thick lash .

"I'm sorry come in "Alec said moving back from the door ,blushing .Magnus grinned "Thanks blue eyes "He replied carrying a box onto the empty bed ,as though he was claiming it .Alec didn't wait to be asked to help, he picked up some of the box's and placed them on Magnus bed, saying unsurely "My names Alexander Lightwood ,but ...everyone calls me Alec ...not blue eyes ".

Magnus looked at him with a cocked brow from above , making Alec notice that he was acutely taller than him almost stretching 7 feet (which was uncommon for Alec )."I'm Magus Bane .And Alexander ,I think you're names fabulous and all Darling , but I still like blue eyes ".Alec wanted to correct him but Magnus started mumbling to himself "They're like bottled glass .Though that might be because they're next to such dark hair ..."

Magnus had stepped closer ,Alec realized that he might acutely he a head taller than him, but Alec felt like Alice in Wonderland after she had drank the shrinking potion . _Though Magnus did not appear to be labelled drink me -thank god ._ The world seemed to tip and spin slightly .

"My eyes aren't that interesting really ..."Alec cut of ."Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination "Magnus said ,as as soon as the words left his lips Alec know where they belonged ,sassily drooling from the Warlocks lips in "The Infernal Devices ".Flirty words like that where heard all the time in this place ,drunk slumbering sentences and brief words in parties ,but Alec was never the subject .It stung to think Magnus must surely be only being nice - no one acutely liked him like that .

Blurting out the first thing he could distract himself with. "The bathrooms just down the hall "Trying to tell him that he might have trouble doing his glittery makeup in the morning, only to hear Magnus chuckle ."What are you trying to imply Alexander ?That where all alone "winking a shimmering dark lash .

Alec blushed a feeble scarlet "That box you're holding is market toiletries "he mumbled ."Right "Magnus said lightly a flash of embarrassment quickly fading from his face ,as he turned to chuck the box on the silver frame of a bed crumpling the dusty white sheets .

Grapping one of Magnus's many boxes ,they quickly had then set up on his lonesome side of the room ."Well ,I've got a party ,and I'd love it if you went to Alexander "Magnus said smiling .Alec was confused to how someone could only have been at college a day and still have a party they where going to already ."No thank you "Alec mumbled glancing at the sterile wooden flooring where flakes of glitter had fallen .

"Bye then Alexander ,it is a school night after all .You should get to bed "Magnus joked gently holding up his chin to look in his eyes before dropping it suddenly and sashaying out the door .As soon as Magnus had left the door closed behind him ,Alec was confused and flushed ,still feeling the odd phantom pull on his chin and seeing the glimmer of yellow cat eyes . _Who does that !_ He thought it alarm .

As he turned of his laptop and crawled into bed ,too tired to read or write ,he fell into a deep slumber of shaking dreams that tumbled into the real world ,in a surreal fashion .Amber eyes ,and the smell of glitter remained as well as the word "Enchanted ".

 _Thank you for reading ,reviews are appreciated ._


	2. Chapter 2 - The High Warlock Of Brooklyn

**_The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices and all their rights belong to Cassandra Clare .Fangirl and all it's rights belong to Rainbow Rowell .  
_**

 **Chapter Two –The high Warlock of Brooklyn**

 _Alec held Izzys slim wrist in his tight grip ,seemingly to stop her from pressing the gilded buzzer marked with the word "BANE " for the sixth time .It was clear to his sleeping mind that he was dreaming ,everything was wrong – transhipnotic ,blurred round the edges like an old sepia photo, soaking the world into blue and white shadows .At their helm ,stood Jace .A dark expression across his face – bloody murder , shimmering seraph blades in both of his gloved hands ,an array of weapons strapped to his person , around his hips sinking low ._

 _Strangely Alec couldn't find himself to question the illegal items or the strangeness of the dim night , for it all felt to normal . The arrow seethe and bow on his back , knifes at his side where all familiar weights ,much the same as a phone might be in the hands of a mundane .The door swung open , and the black clad group make their way up a spiraling silver staircase to the loft of the Brooklyn apartment ._

 _It was clear what was happening around him ,a unquestionable acurance – He ,Jace ,Izzy and the stupid mundane where attending the party of the High Warlock of Brooklyn to retrieve information about the block on Clarys mind .Alec bit down on his lip hard running over the plan ,as he let Jace walk ahead golden hair glinting against the door lacquer .Something was terribly wrong ,he could sense it – but Alec just didn't know what .I am a shadowhunter ,he recited in his head , and I uphold the law . Nothing is wrong ._

 _Maybe it was the slight guilt he felt for what he and Jace had did to the vampires flying motorbikes outside the building ? Or maybe it was the hatred he felt for the tiny redhead who seemed to think she owned Jace ? Drunk forgetfulness was what Alec assured himself he felt (though he had absolutely no idea when this alcohol may have been consumed) as he moved to the door after Jace loudly knocked ._

 _For the first few moments Alec saw nothing of the figure who answered the door , only hearing an angered velvet voice ,as Isabelle rambled about their invitation .The door swung wider on its hinge and a slip of the startlingly attractive man (that clearly had to be Magnus Bane ) came into Alec's view ._

 _His eyes swept over the shadowhunters ( as well as Clary and the mundane ) ,and displeasure took his features .Yet even displeased he was so utterly entrancing that Alec was caught up by all the glitter ,tight leather and bright clothing ,soft warm skin and a elegant face of sharp cut cheekbones and chin much like a marble bust . Bright eyes the color of the orange preserving stone , as though an indent of the year's they had seem were printed in his honey colored gaze – a warlocks mark of cat eyes ,but a beautiful one at that ._

 _After words with Jace,that where difficult to hear over the thumping music of the party within Magnus moved back into the sway of the party ,and the shadowhunters entered .Alec followed Jace into the haze , his parabatai moving closer and closer to a fairy with ebony hair and lips ,who strung a string of antifreeze hued flowers around Jaces neck ._

 _The room ,gave the impression that a glitter bomb had exploded in a scene from "A thousand and One Nights ".Drapes shrouded the ceiling separating the rooms from view ,like little chambers surrounding the open floor filled with swaying bodies and open skin everything in rich gold and jewel tones .Jace moved back to the rest of the group ,and like the trained soldier that he was , Alec followed .Nothing was wrong ,their was no nagging suspicion that wormed its way under his skin and made his insides rile as they searched for its source .That simply wasn't the case ._

 _A conversation ensued ,and Alec surprisingly found that he was one to partake in it .Clary and Jace both seemed to snap at the High Warlock ,while Izzys eyes kept tracing their way back to the dark haired mundane who only ever looked at his best friend .Simon ,Alec reminded himself ,his name is Simon Lewis ._

 _A brief mention of the words "Mortal Cup "set off alarm bells that triggered warnings in Alec's head ,drowning out what happened around him ."Find the Mortal Cup " he heard the words as they were spoken to him in a bleary untouchable memory "Valentine has returned with the circle " . "Save our world before it's too late "blared in his ears , inaudible to the rest ._

 _But the words that didn't seem to mean anything as they couldn't quite be grasped ,for Magnus kept looking in Alec's direction after words trailed from the shadowhunters own lips ,reassuring him about a long forgotten past .Izzy returned (though Alec couldn't place when she had left ) shouting in horror about Simon being a rat ,suspicious vampires ,and the voice in his ears faded completely as his sister spoke ._

 _Cat eyes ,blaring sound ,laughter high and sweet , piercing to the core ,drunk words and angry fists .Holly water smeared on rusty pipes ,moon children and the night ,a high warlocks smile showing glittering teeth ..."The Mortal Cup !" a voice cried out in warning "Find it ".As Alec felt his eyelids fall shut ,as he was whisked to another world ._

Startled , Alec sat up like a bolt in bed ,pushing the quilted blankets off his body as his mind raced with the dream he had just had . _What the bloody hell was that about !?Mortal cup I've heard those words before ,that has something to do with Raziel right ? High warlock of Brooklyn is quite a title .But why where we all the shadowhunters –it's like Jaces old games, all over again .How odd._ "The Mortal Cup "He whispered aloud in astonishment ,brimming with confusion .

For a moment he sat there baffled , letting his eyes adjust to the bright lighting that shrouded the small rectangular room .He turned leaning against the cinder block wall , rubbing his head wondering how the curtains had opened when he say Magnus perched on the edge of the other bed .

He must have been a morning person for he was already dressed . Rainbow leather leggings that where tight (so tight Alec could already feel his blush),combat boots again and a blue satin waistcoat .Just the waistcoat .

"Good morning handsome " Magnus winked an eye that where covered in dark liner "someone has some seriously sexy bed head in the morning ".Alec who had never been more confused in his life ,and had no idea how to react to the teasing ,blinked rapidly and pushed the warm nest of covers further away .Only to immediately pull then back up again after realizing he wasn't wearing a top and his chest and stomach where on show .

"No please "Magnus almost cried out "I don't mind .Where all friends here ".Alec sat up darkly holding the sheets tight ,doubting this very much –they had little know each other for twenty four hours **.** "I'm going to get ready " Alec mumbled , darting from the room and down the thankfully empty corridor before he got to a lone bathroom stall .He changed into his hole bitten black jumper and jeans , hoping that maybe Magnus would just be gone when he got back . Having to spend every morning this embarrassed wasn't a prospect to look forward to .

Alec returned to see Magnus on the floor cross-legged purring ."Em.. what are you doing ?" He said in alarm only to have Magnus shush him .

"Come on Chairman ,come and meet Alexander –he's very pretty , I think you might like him "Magnus announced wisely .Alec wasn't sure he was talking to him or the furry white cat that popped out from Magnus's arms (he hoped he was talking about the cat being pretty, he really couldn't deal with any more confusion with possible warlock boys ).

"This is Chairman Meow "Magnus said happily holding up the ivory tabby cat with gem green eyes ."Get it away from me "Alec warned throwing himself on his bed to avoid the furry creature catching his sleeve on the frame as he went .

"You're not scared of Cats are you , Alexander?"Magnus mused a smile playing on his lips. "No of course not "Alec said hurriedly ,looking at the tiny fluffy tabby only to see the rotten face of the overly velvety Church ."Don't worry Alexander I can get Ragnor to keep him in his room if you want ?"Magnus looked over at Alec on the bed ,and smirked."No its just ...you're not aloud pets in the dorm rooms "Alec knew he sounded like a stick in the mud ,so his voice broke off into a mumble .

"Ragnor's it is then "Magnus purred to the cat ,who was slinking towards Alec's bookshelf with a self assured glide ."No ,no "Alec said jumping up from the mattress to shoo the cat away from the large bookshelf near the door that apart from the bed took up most of the room on Alec's side .The cat hissed bristling ,paws stretched out in-front before it curled in a ball hissing softly to itself .

"Well the chairman must really like you otherwise your ... "Magnus glanced down at the books on the bookcase bottom row reading aloud "Harry Potter books would have been in shreds ".The thought of anything happening to his books made Alec want to shun the cat from the building , so he replied surely "Magnus ,If that cat comes near my bookcase again I might have to report it or something ".

"Oh say that again "Magnus smirked moving closer to Alec who stood pressed against the bookcase ,now completely sure that his use of sarcasm had offended his roommate ."That if your cat touches my books Il report it ?"Alec's confusion make Magnus shake his head and mouth the words through his soft glittered lips "No , my name ".

"Magnus "Saying his name was an excel of sharp breathe ,submerging yourself in a body of cold water ,the rush of posting a new fanfic chapter .It made Alec feel warm and frozen at the same time ."Alexander "Magnus laughed a melodic tone ,hearing Magnus say his name made his face swell with fresh blood as he spluttered slightly .

" I need to get to class " Alec's words where short and clipped , he couldn't quite look Magnus in the eye ,as he grabbed his satchel and swung open the door once more .He was hoping to all the gods that Kaelie the pink Ugged stalker wouldn't be lounging in the hall ready to pounce .Where on earth did she come from anyway ? It was a boys dorm corridor , yet she always managed to be there .

"Oh you freshmen and your classes " Magnus said silkily , lying on his bed holding the feline menus ."Are you not a freshmen to ?"Alec was distracted once again ,turning to look back at Magnus was an uplifted brow ." Not quite, I've in college for a while . But I guess not that long in this one – all these places are the same to me " .

"Umm well , bye then " Alec wasn't quite sure if the conversation had ended , but Magnus had closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep along with the cat . He shut the door , standing against it for longer than necessary , hand lingering on the door handle . Magnus must have classes to right ?He couldn't just party all the time and never go to class ?

As Alec thought about it he realized that Magnus hadn't said anything about the party he was in attendance to last night .He had simply been there when Alec woke up - which meant that he had been there when Alec was asleep . _Oh my God , he must have came back when I was sleeping !He couldn't have heard my snoring , he might had friends over or something !_

His face turned bright pink as he blushed furiously .Walking down the grey corridor , Alec shook of the strange thought like a shiver running down the curve of his spine . A grumble in his stomach was a welcome distraction. _Gosh I really need to eat !_

The cafeteria or food court as it was oddly called was the most likely option of finding consumable food before class started. But the many food halls around campus (especially the main one ) scared him with their new customs , rules and regulations that he surely didn't know . What if he did something wrong whilst waiting in line ! He might be shunned from the place forever , never to return to eat their strange combinations of cheese and peach's .

He made his way through the early bird riot of students, to the stone and glass building in the center of campus that houses the colleges eating needs . Izzy and Clarys dorm room was in Selleck Hall , a short minute walk from the main cafeteria , his siblings most likely place to eat breakfast .

Sliding his phone from his pocket , there wasn't a single text from Jace or Isabelle about having breakfast together . Alec loomed near the glass panel that let light stream into the canteen ( Canteen ! Cafeteria ! Dinner Hall ! What on earth was it ? And why was nowhere in this maze of a campus clearly labelled ? )

Standing on the path far enough from the canteen he couldn't be seen as lurking ,but close enough that he could glance in and see that his usual table was empty of its residents .Alec decided he wasn't hungry anymore .

Taking the shortest path to the largest cluster of old buildings that houses his next class - Fiction Writing –,Alec found himself sitting on the large grass path under the shade of a flyer draped tree going through his phone .Familiar taps caused him to find his way into fanfiction . net where the Harry Potter folder beckoned .

Alec also found himself reading a little bit of Drarry out of boredom.

Draco's lips where hard stone against Harry's honey glossed mouth .Hands in Draco's snow hair Harry had never felt so confused . _Why was he kissing his worst enemy in the prefects bathroom ?_ And most importantly . _Why did he never want to stop_?

Alec was glad that he could vent his frustrations with a verging on smutty Harry /Draco fic ,but the lonely tug (or was it just hunger )pulled at his heart and his head was no longer in the story . _What was the point when he could never go to Hogwarts_ ?It was a sickening thought to knew that he was now officially to old for Hogwarts – the gates to his true home where now closed .

A group of Ray – band warring older teens shuffling along the grass told him that it was most likely time for class . _Well_ , Alec thought to himself moving towards the pillared building , _guess Drarry will have to wait_.

Their first class with Professor Imogen had been an awkward affair , though it was a given that most anything Alec did was awkward .The Greek amphitheater shaped room , have the appearance that they were waiting on some great lecturer , or for a glowing screen to drop at a midnight movie premiere .

The buzzing affect of the first day of class , eye contact kept to a minimal , overly friendly smiles if such eye contact was to take place , wore of as Professor Imogen arrived a few minutes late .A pale albino like woman , with marble grey eyes and a pinched snubby nose , Alec had realized that she was even more commanding than she looked on the book jacket .

Alec had read all of her books over the summer , shocking Izzy with the fact that they didn't contain wizards or a chosen one ( not even a magic wand , or enchanted forest in sight ) .They were all depressing yet well written tales about futuristic America etc etc .She arrived to class in a similar style , doing a swivel on her chair to survey the room from her desk ."So " She had said by way of a hello the first time round "Welcome to Welcome to Fiction Writing .It's good to see all of you , some of you I remember and some are brand new " .

It struck Alec in that moment as she looked around the room at faces not belonging to Alec , that he was clearly the only freshmen in the class .Their where things that clearly marked the freshmen , to new clothing , extra effort put in on their appearance .Alec had decided that if he was going to be staying here for a while then there was no point in making up a facade – he wore his usual hole bitten black jumper ( because this was probably a better choice than a Harry Potter or some other fandom shirt ) , jeans and his favorite black converse .

The difference between him and the rest of the students in the room was still plain to see . It had been quite a difficult job securing this particular class at college , but it would surely be worth it .Or at least Alec hoped so .

"Today where going to talk about books " Professor Imogen practically purred the words , having students topple forwards in their seats to here ."And who here likes books ?" This got a chuckle from the class , and smiles from the students up at the front not fearful in the slightest of showing their enthusiasm ."But what do you like about fiction books , then ? Tell me !Tell me "She ushered throwing her body into the movement strands of ashen hair leaping from her already messy bun .

Hands shot into the air ."Other worlds " A girl near the front shouted as she was chosen by the point of the hand ."What about these other worlds ? "Imogen pressed " The feel , the newness of it all , the possibility of a different place ?"

"Characters " A boy with hazel curls , and a cable nit called out " Seeing how another's mind works "."Good , good . But tell me more " The professor had even more hands jumping up at that .

"Villains' " A silk voiced boy called from in front of Alec , all that where visible of him being his crisp snow head of hair and pale delicate hand ." An antagonist that helps carry the story .Getting a taste of evil " .

"We have a Moriarty " Professor Imogen smiled " Good to see not everyone wants to read about the hero ". Alec thought about what it was that made him love fictional books and worlds so much .The feeling of holding a read story in your hands , looking in on one it to see the books clockwork aspects churning under your fingers – in his mind he picked it apart looking for the answer .

Worlds from someone else's head , stepping out of your body and into a world that had been created for you .A soap opera much more interesting than the screen , characters playing out their stories just for you . Just for you – a world to escape into . No one could really hurt you in fiction – and you never worried anything could . Not when you could fly through the sky on a dragon ,slay evil on the battle field , be the chosen one for once .

Alec looked at the notebook laying blank before him , as his head filled with scenes from books ."Love stories " Was cried out along with " The supernatural " and " Magic " .Those words all felt trivial , just components that could be used in a perfect cake , but it took an expert baker to get it right .

 _What makes me love fiction ?_ The art of it all , escapism , stepping through the pages , a world in your head , being someone else for a bit . Alec traced the line on his page with a finger , the words bubbling up in his throat but he knew he would never shout them out .

To disappear from the world – fiction makes us forget .

The class was lulled back into silence as Professor Imogen posed her next question " Well if we knew what everyone lies about fiction – why is it so hard to get it all right ? "

 **Thank you very much for reading .**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dead Mans Dorm- Room

" The Mortal Instruments " and " The Infernal Devices " belong to Cassandra Clare , as do their rights . " Fangirl " is Rainbow Rowells , as well as its rights . " Harry Potter " Is owned by J . K . Rowling , as are the rights and characters .

 **Chapter Three - Dead Mans Dorm- Room**

Once again Alec was in the Cafeteria .Izzy and Clary sat before him in the still unfamiliar location of Selleck Hall. The food serving place , like many of the similar rooms around campus houses many students at their metal wipe clean tables and uncomfortable plastic seats – Alec was one of these lucky few .Though Jace was not , as he was yet to show up .

Clary held a fork in her hand, stabbing at a grape on her plate while continuing to talk "So how's class, Alec? "

The boy in question looked over his plate at the tiny read head, deciding that maybe being as nice as possible was the way to go after his strange dream ."Oh its fine I guess – really all about English though. Professor Imogen is ... nice enough ". Calling the fiercest teacher on campus "Nice "was the only description he dared of the terrifying woman, who smiled with all her teeth , and loved nothing better than to ask the nitty gritty questions.

" She must just love you though " Izzy snorted , a hand raking throw her perfect dark curls with tanned long fingers . " I mean you probably have more readers that all of her crappy books but together " .Alec chewed the inside of his cheek , hating the casualness of Izzys words " No not really ... maybe ... I don't really know ".

"Of course you do " Izzy demanded , her grey eyes turning to slits much like the dream Magnus's cat eyes " Your fanfiction is more popular than any of her novels . You have thousands of angsty nerd teens hooked on your stuff – all she has is preppy students stuck reading her writing for extra credit ". " That's not true " Alec argued , chewing as quietly as possible of a piece of macaroni " Lots of people love her books . All I have are a few online readers – buts she's an actual author ".

"Fanfiction Alec, is actual writing . So that makes you an actual author "Izzy cut in, having Clary nod her head at her side. " Accio Hearts doesn't count "He mumbled, distracting himself with watching how easily the people in the food ordering line went about collecting their trays , calm and easy . Nothing like the over thinking defiantly in need of a plan and strategy Alec always made it .

"Tell that to thousands of Teenage girls around the world "Clary coughed into her hands, causing Alec turn almost sternly. " Fanfiction is different okay – I never have to think about it as much " . A downfall of the professors class her constant want over original stories – Alec found himself creating something out of nothing for the practice writing she kept asking for .

"Accio Hearts " was another matter completely . His eightieth year fic was one of his greatest achievements , by far surpassing the viewership of " The Infernal Devices " , that had really only gained any fame because they loved his Drarry writing so much .But writing about the Wizarding World was as easy as breathing – it was a skill he had learnt and used for so long it didn't feel like a strain .It was also a popular topic amidst the group it seemed .

" Let's just change the subject okay " Alec said halfheartedly , knowing his sister was relentless enough to never cease without him asking – and even then it was a long shot ." Okay then " Isabelle said thoughtfully , reaching across the table to grip his hands with her long manicured nails " What about your mysterious roommate " .

"You mean, Magnus?" Alec hadn't given much thought about Magnus during the entire meal , but now his sharp confusion had returned to his mind "I wouldn't call him mysterious , he's just never around that's all . That doesn't make you mysterious – it makes you a college student " .

" Yeah , but never being in the dorm ? Leaving before you wake up? Doesn't that seem strange to you Alec ? " Izzy appeared to be giving him a cross examination , as she snapped out the words to Alec's dismay and Clarys confused looks ."No he just spends a lot of time at his friends " Alec sighed " I mean he might be seeing someone – no wonder he doesn't want to be stuck in our crappy dorm ".

"Maybe your Harry Potter obsession freaks him out "Clary added, to have Alec wince " Thanks for that Clary " ."Sorry that's not what I meant "The ginger began to have Izzy silence her " EXACTLY ALEC ! After what you said he did to your dorm room you would think he would bother to live their!"

That was true – and Alec had thought it enough himself in the past week since the possible Warlocks arrival .The night of the English class he referred to as "Question round ", Alec had returned to find that Magnus didn't plan on living with a barren half of a room , and had decorated it to his liking during the day .And it really had looked like a glitter bomb had exploded .

The walls where now painted a deep midnight blue , covered in a bucket load of silver glitter giving the appearance of stars . Real constellations had been painted on covering the wall with dots and lines , swirling around the room .Being hit by the window light in such a way that they glowed . Mounts of bedding and cushions covered the frame so much it was hidden from sight , by the rainbow of silk and velvet . A curtain strung around the bed , and could be pulled closed by a tasseled string .

At the sight of the pandemonium Alec had nearly fainted. " What happened ! "Alec said in alarm , fearful that shadowhunters would soon burst throw the windows and the tiny living slice of Alec's dream truly did belong to a warlock ." Oh, I had Catarina help me with some decorating " Magnus shrugged , not bothering to look up from his alchemy textbook as he sprawled out on the bed , black locks dripping in-front of his amber eyes .

" Its .. its " Alec couldn't quit take in the startling difference between the sides of the room , where Alec's was still quite bare apart from his bookcase and small board of posters ." The word you're looking for Alexander is magical, it looks like an Arabian dream "Magnus gestured to the room around him "Just call me a genie in a bottle" .Alec had turned positively pale .

" Why would anyone bother to decorate their dorm like that not to stay in it ? " Izzy questioned having heard the freaked Alec after seeing the room .Though she had only visited Alec's room once , just after Alec himself had moved in , she hadn't seen the new additions to the room or its owner in person , only in pictures ( pictures of the room , not Magnus himself of course ) .

"Maybe his friends have convinced him to join a fraternity?" Alec reasoned, but neither of the girls looked as though they believed him.

" No , that's just one of Jaces ideas .But whatever. As long as he's not some type of cult weirdo then I suppose he must just really love to party "Izzy said , her final comment being " But I still think it's weird "." It's not weird "Alec said uncomfortably "that's just how it is " .

There was a boy outside his room, when Alec arrived home .But this boy wasn't Magnus. At first Alec only saw the slumped figure up against the peeling wall , and had the oddest feeling it was the velvety voiced guy from his Writing Class , they shared the same drained pallor and snowy hair .On closer inspiration this stranger was very different .

Moving towards the door Alec could see , blazing green eyes , wispy pieces of hair floating uncontrollably out of the smooth fringe , to curl at the ends mint streaked tips standing out against the almost albino boy .The curling pieces stuck up in such a way Alec couldn't help but see the similarity to small stumpy horns .

" Finally " The stranger snapped , standing up on his lean limbs to nearly the same height as Alec a scowl pulled across his face " I'd thought I'd never get in .This bags heavy you know " . Alec would willingly admit that the lime leather satchel at the boys side did seem to be rather hefty looking ." I don't want to have to , wait outside all day in this crap hole with the Pink Parasite "."What are you talking about? " Alec turned his head looking for familiar bleached locks and bright chunky Ugg boots "Do you mean Kaelie? And what do you mean get in here? Acutely, who are you exactly? ".

"That's the problem with having freshmen roommates – they never pay attention "The green colored boy spoke under his breath, yet the words where still audible and Alec really wished the rude intruder would find another door to loom over. Alec slid the key card from his pocket, turning as he touched the cold handle to pipe up "You know I can't let you in right? The whole situations all too rapey – I have literally no clue who you are ".

"Really Sunshine "The boy announced to the entire hall " You're not my type – believe me Magnus has tried will all manner of men ,I'm not interested . Alright !? Now let me into the bloody room ". Greenie swiped the card from Alec , pulling it through the lock before barging into the room .

The green Invader , threw himself onto Magnus's bed landing in a head of pillows rummaging throw them all until he pulled out a sealed orange bottle . As he pulled it open with something he had stashed in his cord pockets, Alec really couldn't help but wonder what where the people like that Magnus was friends with. Because this guy seemed like an arse. _And what was that about Magnus shoving men at the green stranger?_

Standing up, making his way to the scarlet armchair guarding Magnus desk / vanity table, the boy pulled out a cup from one of the powder and glitter smoke drawers , to take lengthily sips . _So this boy is clearly very familiar with Magnus and this room if he can find all the hidden stuff – so how much time has this stranger been spending here exactly ?_

"Ragnor Fell " The boy gurgled through pouring himself another strong cup .Alec who had been sitting silently on the edge of his bed , curling and uncurling his hands as he battled with his conscious about the identify of the drunk who seemed to think he lived here .Alcohol was something Alec could never quite understand , it seemed stupid to want to be out of control – maybe that's why Izzy liked it so much ? Batting his lids in confusion Alec said as if in a dream as he thought that over Alec murmured "What? "

"R –A-G-N-O-R F-E-L-L – my name ... And people say I'm rude "The boy – Ragnor ,sounded out his name as though he thought Alec was illiterate . _Ragnor Fell!_ It wrung a bell in Alec's mind, bringing back the blearily chatty voice of Simon telling him the name of the glittery boy at dinner . _"_ _Magnus Bane . Transferred school – got here this morning .Majoring in Alchemy and Witchcraft – old friends with Catarina and Ragnor "._

" Oh , your Ragnor " Alec said his mouth making an " O " of realization . Greenie was one of the more popular people ion campus – you could know his name without having ever met him .Hanging out with people like Camille made you a big player around these parts , her crowd was something Alec had seen at High School . He knew instantly he wasn't meant to be a part of it – it was better to go unnoticed.

Alec's azure eyes met with Ragnor's basil green ones , a clash of interests if there ever was one . Ragnor seemed to have taken Magnus side of the room as his own , sitting on the armchair was crossed legs and a heavy drink on his lips Alec wasn't sure what he was meant to do , or say .Ragnor just rolled his eyes and downed the remains of his glass .

"Yes that's my little Cabbage " Alec flailed around wildly , unprepared to have Magnus enter the room a smirk at the ready , while Ragnor just seemed to scowl more intensely . " Don't worry Alexander; you're not the little pea-pod I meant "Magnus assured him, moving towards Ragnor who seemed to be in the middle of begrudgingly giving the brightly dressed Magnus a cup " Though green would look good on you , Darling " .

"Hello Magnus "Ragnor said, swirling his finger around inside the brim of his cup not meeting the other possible warlock's eyes" I brought your notes – though I've learned not to expect a thank you " .

The amber eyes boy ignored the teasing, as Ragnor threw a thick wad of paper onto his bed . " I see you've met Ragnor then Alec " Magnus mused dryly , seemingly looking at the clear pane of glass separating the two of them , the two in question only looked up at each other from either side of the room for a few seconds . Alec seemed to have suddenly developed a nervous twitch, while Ragnor seemed to be trying to turn his eyes inside out.

Magnus drew his brows together tightly. He moved his hands in front of him , and shopping bags could be seen at his sides before they were thrown on the bed , on the same spot Ragnor had crumbled beforehand ." _Shopping_! "Ragnor said in alarm, dropping his cup onto the crammed table "Can this room even hold anymore stuff ? "

Magnus seemed unaffected, but Alec had been thinking the same thing. Magnus's side of the room was a fantastical explosion – but it was also extremely excessive. It was very unlikely that the college wardrobes could hold any more of Magnus's outrageous outfits.(Magnus was currently warring more tight leather jeans with more skin showing than actual leather , purple combat boots and a magenta tee with a spiked jacket ) .

Alec sat quietly, as Magnus threw himself on his bed still somehow clutching the cup even after he had rid himself of the bags ( _how had he managed to carry them all? Maybe he really was magical_ ) . The question was answered when a frowning girl appeared at the door, willowing and dressed in a short white doctors coat and doc Martins, her hair a bright and brittle blue . She too was holding a papery load of shopping bags .

" Ragnor " The blue haired girl called , Alec guessed that most people would have called her pretty – with almond eyes , dark skin perfect , and a model like presence . She was talking on a phone nearly invisible in the palm of her hand, Ragnor shot up the cup thankfully still hidden on the table ." Catarina "He barked , collecting himself and scooting to the door . " Um well " The green haired grouch laughed unpleasantly without humor but nerves ,"Bye Magnus " .

Magnus raised his hand in a wave , a flicker of glitter falling from his palms .Catarina looked up from her conversation on the phone , as Ragnor added with dripping sarcasm " Bye Alec " . _When did I introduce myself ? Did Ragnor know my name already – or was it because he had heard Magnus ?_ Catarina's eyes grew wide , yet she was ushered ( more like pulled away ) by Ragnor , she barely had time to throw a few of the bags to Magnus .

The door swung shut. " That was interesting " Alec still felt swept up in the confusion of Ragnors crouch like behavior , the vanishing blue haired Catarina . "You get used to them both "Magnus offered helpfully , collecting Ragnors cup and throwing it in his violet glittering bin , before throwing the bottle to the back of his wardrobe – Alec could only guess it was its latest hiding spot .

" Will I get used to them , because I don't think Ragnor likes me . Will they be spending a lot of time here ? " The question had to be asked because the of an angry and extremely drunk Ragnor being encased in the same small dorm room as him , made Alec want to camp out at Izzy or Jaces ."Ragnor doesn't like anyone , I highly doubt he even likes me . So no probably not " Magnus said , sitting back on his bed lounging once again like a cat .

Alec couldn't help but be glad , but he also heard the unspoken words of _" Because neither will I_ " .It's not that he really cared if Magnus wanted to be his best friend for Life , or whatever it was everyone else and their roommate had .It's just that he had never expected sharing a room to go quite like it had .

In the space of time between the night they had met and now , Alec had developed a way of dancing around interactions with Magnus . He had always supposed that with all the partying Magnus had been choosing to do the same .Magnus returned home late at night , and collapsed into bed ( Alec was nearly always already asleep ) . There was only the briefest chance that Alec would awake before Magnus had left for god knows what he did in the morning – and if that happened Alec always just kept to himself and murmured a " Hey " . Neither met up in the evenings , it was always separate directions . Alec was either out with Jace and Izzy , or writing in his dorm . Magnus came and went as he pleased – he was so rarely around he might have been smoke .

" Where you out before Ragnor came looking for me " Magnus tried to strike up a conversation , as he flicked through the notes Ragnor had delivered with sparkling polished hands . _Why hadn't Ragnor just told him he was giving Magnus notes ? Wouldn't that have been a lot less hassle?_

 ** _"_** Yeah I was out getting dinner with Isabelle " Alec realized to like that the familiar way , he'd spoken Izzys name could be taken as something else . " Is this Isabelle your girlfriend ? " Magnus seemed more confused than ever , he looked from the flushed Alec to the posters in the corner of Drarry .He also seemed slightly saddened though Alec couldn't guess why .

"Oh my god, no " Alec shouted with appall " She's my sister !" " Oh " Magnus nodded as if that explained everything , he was once again grinning like a Cheshire " Do you have any other siblings ? Do they also go here? "" Yeah " Alec said quickly , speaking about his siblings was something he found easy . It wasn't the awkwardness of small talk , he know what he thought and could speak freely ." Isabelle's a bit younger than me , but really smart so she got in at the same time – theirs really not that big an age gap . Jace , he's . You might have met him at one of the parties – he loves parties " .

" I don't think I have " Magnus assured him with a smile " Maybe though , there's been a lot of parties I've went and everything about them just seems to blend together . It's not like I can always remember then anyway , if you drink with Ragnor you can forget your own name " .

" You would remember Jace " Alec couldn't help but feel defensive .Golden and brilliant , Jace was everyone's shining light .Who couldn't admire him ,even if he was cocky and clear sometimes ? There was something about Jace that made him stand out , and it didn't have anything to do with his bad boy looks . You would remember Jace like you would remember getting bit by a bear trap .

Magnus merely shrugged. " Do you have any other siblings ? " It was an innocent question , but Alec suddenly felt up fronted . Everything dripped in monochrome for a moment , before Magnus asked the question again " Alexander do you have any other siblings ? "

" No ...No ...not any more " Alec said shaking his head , so he'd snap out of it . It felt wrong to tell your roommate in your first proper conversation, about your dead little brother. "Okay then " Magnus said , dropping the subject as it was clear Alec wasn't saying any more .

Alec pulled the laptop out from the drawer in his desk , flipping up the screen and scrolling through Fanfiction . net . Comments appeared in their usual manner , people asking for faster uploads ."More , more , more ! " One familiar viewer screamed at him . But in the past week it had been harder to write than usual – his room no longer felt like his private mind palace. It felt like the apartment from his dream , all the glitter and color was distracting him from the Shadowhunters .

For a while they both sat on separate sides of the room , Magnus looking throw the notes on some class , while Alec checked reviews for both " The Infernal Devices " and " Accio Hearts " . The sky grew dark , yet nether seemed to move . _Okay then – maybe Magnus isn't leaving._

But the Institute needed him , it didn't matter if Magnus had appeared both in the story and in his room . The story had to go on .Alec crackled his knuckles , and pulled the key board closer into his lap .He had a shape-shifting girl currently mirroring a hundred year old vampire Countess , two angsty Shadowhunters , a Evil plot and a few more sassy lines from William Herondale to deal with .

Looking up from the words he had typed , as he thought over the best plan to develop the plot and take down the Magister , Alec found himself once again talking to Magnus . " Your cats gone . I forgot to ask where ? "

" I gave him to Ragnor to look after , Ragnors roommate likes cats . He has this little light thing he gets him to chase around " Magnus seemed glad Alec had spoken , and remembered about his cat " So he won't be tarring up any of your books . I'm sure he was plotting a way " .

Alec's eyes grew wide , for different reasons this time . A trick of lights , Magnus Bane , and a plot written out on paper . Alec knew exactly how Will, Jem and Tessa where taking down the Magister – and it involved both the warlock and a party . Alec smiled and went back to typing, now with a lot more excitement . Magnus could only arch a brow.


	4. Chapter 4 - From Hell with Love

**" The Mortal Instruments " and " The Infernal Devices " , as well as all other books in the Shadowhunter Chronicles , belong to Cassandra Clare as do their rights ."Fangirl " and all things related to it belong to Rainbow Rowell , as do their rights ."Harry Potter " belongs to J. K , as do its rights .**

 **Chapter Four - From Hell with Love**

Alec sat in the same seat as always , gently tapping his knuckles on the underside of the desk (though they where clothed by his sweater sleeve ). The constant buzzing energy of the Fiction Writing class was the same as ever cancelling out all the warring noises – or smothering them like a flame. Sweat falling from brows , feet tapping on table legs ,phone buttons clicking , hands rapping on desks , all undone in the amphitheater of a room . Professor Imogen lulled them away like pitiful whimpers .

Still felt too loud , as though he was obnoxiously drawing attention he didn't deserve – Alec stopped tapping .

"It's often said that writing is a solitary job " The Professor remarked , she no longer filled the space at her immaculate desk , choosing to walk steadily around the blackboard at the front .She had that sort of smile that left you waiting for the punchline , hawk like eyes as though she could sense which of her students dared to text under the table ." But we know that's untrue – editing teams , beta readers . It's no longer the lonely old writer all alone on his type writer , now is it ?"

All the students seemed to realize she meant business . Heads all bobbed in succession, especially the boy nearest the front in a bright sky blue t-shirt with a kitten on it , his bleached a frizzed blonde with lilac streaks .There was something wide and honest in his gaze , childlike confusion and wonder – something underneath it all . Alec couldn't help but be somewhat reminded of Magnus for some reason .

" Everyone needs help – you cannot write alone " Professor Imogen spoke and no one dared to disagree " Well you could , but editing by yourself and having no one read your work , is not the way you want to publish a novel ". She stared to list of the stages of a novel after they it was writer , all the people involved in the process .

This was true for Alec .In High-school, nights when Izzy wasn't out with Meliorn or some other mayfly of a man , she would make her way to his room and curl up next to his laptop . Her dark eyes would read all of his stuff , a new chapter had to pass through her strict opinion . His sister always seemed to know what he was trying to get across , if the words wouldn't find the light , Izzy would see them in the dark .

She saw the dangerous glint behind a characters gaze , the hex waiting to be cast , the dagger in someone's back pocket .The words to make it all add up , motives for actions that Alec hadn't even written yet .Isabelle thought she could read people like a book - sadly that wasn't always the case in the real world .

" Draco's being too flirty " She would say wisely , leaning over the edge of his bed , to file away at her manicure . " But they're just about to kiss " Alec would argue ." No they're not – Harry's going to storm out . He's holding that wand so tightly its going to snap . Cant you just tell ?"Izzy would smile smugly , and Alec realized he was just about to type the words - that , that was the only way the story was leading . Alec just hadn't seem it ." But why ? " He would question , seeing this as the perfect chapter , know filled with angst ." There's too much inner turmoil . Everyone has it – you just need to add it " She would yawn .

" Your assignments all showed talent " The Professors voice snapped him back to the present , the memory of the fic writing team he and Izzy used to be vanished ." I liked many of your stories. As your firsts works for my class , I'm very impressed . " From the Perspective of an inanimate object " you have all found a creative voice . Well ..." She drawled filling eyes with fright " apart from those who did the basic . Didn't even try . Wrote about a pen " .

The dismissal in her voice , caused one boy at the front to squawk – everyone turned to role their eyes that he would dare to write about a boring old pen . Alec felt sorry for him .It had been a difficult writing assignment ,( nothing to do with his roommates odd schedule) , just the deeper memories and emotions it had stirred and wouldn't let him forget . A toy Soldier – Izzy didn't half to ask him why he had picked it.

Professor Imogen clapped loudly - just once ."But for your next assignment , I'm asking you to write with a partner .A creative short story – to help you get your voice .And to share in fixing mistakes " .Alec's navy eyes grew huge , the idea of having to work with some stranger made him fell light headed , as his throat burned slightly . _Oh , Shit_ .

None of the fears and doubts that rampaged throw his mind came to pass , as an icy cough alerted him to the fact that the pale haired boy sitting in front of him was waiting to catch his attention .

" Hello " The boy spoke smoothly , in a fashion that made him appear as though his lips weren't truly moving and you were forced to lean closer , well Alec did " I'm Sebastian " .

The boy -Sebastian , had black onyx eyes gleaming out from under furrowed white brows , a halo of hair so pale and cold it looked almost silvery , like dandelion fluff curled to a peak on one side of his head . Alec , had to catch himself from making a scared sound , at the turn of the boys frosted lips .Sebastian had a devil may care smile –shuddering slightly Alec realized he had been staring .

" Hi " Alec spluttered , pulling down his sleeves and looking at the table top throw his lash's , still catching himself looking back up at Sebastian " I'm Alec " .This boy had been sitting in front of him since the start of the year , yet Alec had only ever seen the back of his head . How could that be true? _Well it is a very pretty head._

" Well , Alec " Sebastian mouthed his name , having it roll gracefully of his tongue . It drew all the attention to his sharp features , cheekbones that would made Benedict Cumberbatch jealous " It seems we have to partner up , do you want to be mine ? "

" Okay " Alec hated how his voice crackled when he was nervous .

" I liked your story , the one about the toy soldier " Sebastian grinned , leaning closer and closer to Alec's table .

" Th...thank you " He didn't want ,or he didn't know how to say more on the subject . The story was very personal to him , about the little toy soldier from the toy store in world war two .He protected a little boy , all through the bomb filled nights , under one night the little boy left the soldier – and never came back .The little toy soldier was filled with grief and despair .

Alec had been forced to read it aloud , but mumbled all the words into his jumper covered chest , stumbling blindly over the words – it wasn't that good a story , not comparing in the slightest to his fanfiction ." I liked your story about the ... sword ? "Sebastian's story didn't emedialty come to mind , yet the other boy nodded tossing his hair .

" I've always liked the stories about ancient swords , how the hold the stories of the battles they've been used in . Some people believe a person's soul , a warriors , is held in their most praised weapon . They even bury them with it" Sebastian showed all his pearly teeth when he smiled , it was quite unnerving "Just think what those swords must have seen , lived throw , all the slaughter and the war " .

Alec bit down on his lip " Yeah , I guess " . _How morbid_ .Sebastian spoke about nonsense for a bit , Alec was slightly entranced by the ice Prince of a boy that he didn't notice , the other spoke enough for the both of them .

Everyone in the rows around them had out there phones , giving each other numbers and such so they could get together to write .Sebastian seemed to realize this to as he pulled out a black sharpie from his bag , and slashed his number across the back of Alec s palm . The digits cut into Alec's skin , almost as if they were burning .

"So as you all work together , you can trade paragraphs back and forth .See how the story goes down different paths with its authors constantly switching between one another , your voice and style mixing . It's a different path you might never find writing alone " Professor Imogen , spoke the words to paraphrase and end the session . Alec was still in shock ,staring down at the phone number on his hand .

 _A boy gave me his number !_ This was something that had never happened before , with boy or girl .It was always Jace and Izzy everyone wanted , never him . _How am I meant to feel about this ? How do I feel about this ?Does Sebastian like boys ? Does this count as flirting ?_

Alec couldn't explain why he was flushing as he grabbed his bag and left the hall . He couldn't explain the flip his stomach did when Sebastian held the door open for him as they left , brushing close to his ear to hiss " Text me " .

Alec nodded like a happy puppy , Sebastian gave one last smirk before disappearing of with the sea of students going to their next classes . _He's not flirting with you ! Just get to class_.But a little voice in the back of his head asked him . _What if he had been ? What would you do ?_

* * *

Izzy had texted Alec , she wasn't going to be able to make it to dinner .Alec trudged up to his dorm room ,after a long confusing day of classes , knowing fine well there was no point of him going to the lunch hall alone .Or more to the point , that that just wasn't going to happen . Especially without Jace, who was most likely already heading out for a party . _Or wherever the hell he's been spending his time .So much for Parabatai ._

" Well then "Alec mumbled as he arrived back at his dorm door ,glad to see it void of angry green haired possible warlocks " Protein bars it is " .

A month on protein bars really isn't that bad , he only ever ate then when he would have been forced to go the food hall alone . They came in all different flavors, like Banana Split and Blueberry Bliss , and he could easily take them places or hide them in a box under his bed in his room .Though after a while they had started to taste like chewing cardboard . _I'll get over it_ .

Opening the door , to throw himself throw it and landed on his bed only to realize he wasn't alone .Leaning against his closet two pairs of different glitter coated footwear in hand , Magnus split into a grin at the sight of Alec " Hello Alexander ,Darling .Your back early " .

Knowing he meant from dinner , Alec merely nodded unable to meet Magnus's liquid gaze with his lie . _Maybe I'll have to eat the protein bar in the bathroom?_ Mumbling something incoherent, Alec could only hope Magnus would go back to choosing a shoe. Magnus just had to be home on one of the days he needed to eat alone .

Magnus dropped both pairs of shoes with a thump , he was outright staring at Alec now ." Your trash can is filled with energy bar wrappers , Alec " He demanded , pointing a finger to the wire mess bin under Alec's desk , hidden so far in the shadow it was out of view .

"You've been looking throw my trash?! "Magnus might be act wiser , and more confident , yet Alec found he was able to speak up for himself – he couldn't quite fathom a reason for snoopy throw someone else things . He nearly shot up from the bed , hands clenched at his side . _Who does that !_

" Ragnor was looking for a place to spit out his gum " It was a fine enough answer , Alec sank back into the layers of covers and over-sized jumper around him . _Ragnor – that explains a lot_ .Until Magnus looking awkwardly at him throw the mirror glass on his wardrobe "Alexander ,do you have an eating disorder ? _"_

There was tender worry in Magnus's voice , but the words made Alec flinch ."No " Alex exclaimed , though he was pretty sure that's exactly what he would say if he did have an eating disorder .Magnus turned from the mirrored wardrobe , his face was tense as though he would really like to be asking any other question .Yet his eyes traced to Alec's stomach under his large jumper , covered with moth bitten holes , tiny flash's of pale skin where slightly on show .

" Why don't you eat real food then, Alec ? You told me last night you had just been out having dinner with your sister ? Did you lie ? "

"I do eat food – and I didn't lie . I just don't eat that real food here , okay " He knew it sounded stupid but to explain his odd habits would probably just confused Magnus more ." Are you a freaky eater ?" Magnus raised a brow , he did that a lot acutely . Maybe it was because he had such perfectly sculpted brows that moved like expressive waves on his face . _Stop thinking about his eyebrows , Alec_ .

"No , I just ..." Alec stared at the ceiling as he spoke , watching the dust bunnies stuck up there on the pealing white paint .He decided he might as well tell him "I don't ...exactly know where the lunch hall is " .

"What do you mean you don't know where the lunch hall is .You've been here for over a month Alexander , and you don't know where the lunch hall is !? " .

"Not quite . I know where a few of the lunch halls on campus are .My sister and I eat there sometimes – all my friends are on the other side of campus .It's just I don't really know the exact location of the one for this area of Campus ".

The walk from his dorm to Izzy and Jaces side of campus wasn't really that long . He almost felt comfortable in their lunch hall – it was in the main central part of campus , the odd food combinations weren't even that bad .But his dorm was teetering on the edge of campus , in Magnus's eyes it might seem like a distance .

" You've been practically living of protein bars because you don't know how to find the lunch hall ?How's that even possible ?You could have asked someone " Magnus threw up his hands , Alec was thankful Magnus wasn't still clutching his shoes as a glittering boot to the face wasn't what he needed right now .

" I've been to nearly all of the food places on campus " Magnus reached for Alec's shoulder " I suppose Il have to show you then " . Alec jutted back as if Magnus was about to burn him , coming close to smacking his head of the wall behind his bed .He was already red like a tomato from the questions , but now he was a burning scarlet .

" No , really it's alright " But Magnus wasn't taking no for an answer ." You can't live of energy bars Alec .Your running out " Magnus chided ."No I'm not " The box tucked under his bed was still quite full , he could ration them for a long stretch of time if he needed ." Ragnor might have eaten a few . A blueberry Bliss I think " .Magnus spoke almost meagerly .

"You let Ragnor eat my protein bars !?""Believe me darling , he's doing you a favor .Forcing the issue to my attention , so I can fix it " ."It doesn't need to be fix .You could just leave it alone you know " Alec also didn't need his eccentric roommate trying to fix and change him , there was already far too much of that in his life. _Certain things can't be changed or helped_ .

" Get a jumper Alexander .I'm taking you to the lunch hall " Magnus announced as though he was telling Alec that he was giving him millions of dollars .Maybe time was currency with Magnus – he repays you in hours with him rather than cash .Time was precious , Magnus made it sound like a free gift he was giving Alec . _Defiantly a warlock !_

 _"_ Really Magnus its fine . I'm sure Izzy can help me , maybe even go with me to my dinner hall tomorrow . And why do I need another jumper ? "

"Alexander , that jumper has more holes in it than material " Magnus argued plainly , hands on hips glaring at the fabric – a washed out grey that had once been black ." All my jumper look like this – all my cloths look like this " Alec contradicted him .

Pulling open the treasure trove that was his wardrobe , Magnus threw Alec a soft blue thing , that as he unfolded it revealed itself to be a jumper almost matching Alec's eye's , with silver jeweled flowers making a collar . " Magnus , I can't where this "Alec said loudly , he stared at the jumper that was defiantly not black with fright ." Just put it on Alec , its cold outside " .

" Oh alright " Alec pulled the garment over his head , to be hit with the alarming smell of sandalwood and glitter , what he could only guess was what Magnus smelt like . The jumper didn't fit – it was too big .Alec felt weird to be warring someone else's cloths – especially something so bright and clearly belonging to Magnus ."Oh you look so cute " Magnus chimed happily , grabbing his sleeve that dropped over his wrist and hauling him towards the door " Now you want catch a cold , and you look adorable " .

" Magnus I don't want to go the lunch hall . I also don't think I need to be warring your jumper " Alec said , as Magnus shoved his backpack containing his college meal card and phone into his arms .The blush covering Alec's cheeks only seemed to make him more determined ." This whole trip is a ploy so I can see you in a color that isn't black , Alexander .Now come on " .

Magnus was quite intimidating , he stood a even taller than Alec as though he was above all the pitiful things that happened beneath him .As though he expected everyone to follow his wise command – be at his beck and call .Alec thought back to when he had first caught a glimpse of Magnus across the hall , sitting like a king with his subjects . _Maybe Magnus is more like Jace , than I thought_ .

As the door swung shut , Alec felt anxious desperate wanting to claw it back open .Going down to the dinner hall , leaving his room – that was winning .Not letting the crazy , anxious , slightly mad creature that dwelled inside of him , win . _Alec zero , crazy one million_ .It would have been easy to let it win once more .

Magnus gave him stern look , mixed with a grin . Alec found himself walking a few steps behind the other boy , looking down at his wrecked vans with a little smile . _Okay – maybe not protein bars after_ _all_.

* * *

There was no awkward tense moment upon entering the dinner hall , when all the other students wiped their heads up like angry dogs , snarling and ready to bite . As it turned out the dinner hall was barely a five minute walk from their dorm , it was more tucked away then Izzys dinner Hall but in the inside it was the same . Glass – white walls – matching tables and plastic chairs , the usual .

Magnus brought Alec to the line , where he was handed his food after swiping his meal card . Alec chose macaroni , while Magnus chose a colorful looking salad while more ingredients than he could name .They sat at one of the first empty tables they found , Magnus nodded to a few of the people around him .The nod in Alec's stomach unfurled itself – he breathed a sigh of relief .

They stood in a short line , Magnus in front as though he was demonstrating some difficult craft on blue peter and not a usual social function , everyone else understood .Magnus with his colorful salad , with more ingredients than possible to count , Alec with a bowl of macaroni the steam filling the air around him .

Magnus sat at one of the first empty tables they found , nodding to a few of the others on the surrounding tables before looking up at Alec ." Was that really that bad ? " Magnus joked , his plastic fork twiddling between his fingers , long graceful fingers that moved like dancers ." No . No it wasn't " Alec popped a piece of tunnel shaped macaroni in his mouth , warm cheese taste making his mouth water terribly ." Thank you " He said after the bite .

Magnus spit into the biggest smile Alec had ever seem – and not just on Magnus , but on anyone .It was clear Magnus was never short on compliments , but he seemed to view this as a prized achievement . Alexander Lightwood had left his dorm room , and was eating in the dinner hall .Alec smiled with a twitch of his lip , before he stared right back down at the pasta in the bowl .

" So these siblings of yours , Alexander . Why exactly aren't they bothering to have dinner with you tonight ?" Magnus chewed thoughtfully on a leaf of a purple plant , he leaned in towards Alec as he spoke .As though they where gossiping and sharing secrets . _Unlikely ._

" Oh Izzy and Jace , there out at a party I guess " Alec felt hot shame slipping up his face .Magnus frowned " Oh . I guess they are freshman – don't they offer to take you along with them ?" Alec snorted , he suddenly felt very stupid after words , and offered the answer ." Yeah sure " He stabbed a piece of pasta "Jace tries . But its not like I want to go, they know that. I don't mind , they can have fun . I've just never thought of anything like that as fun ".

"Well then. That doesn't explain the phone number written of your hand . If it didn't come from a party then where? Or should I say who ? " Magnus dropped the fork ,he slipped his hand across the table top to Alec's hand .Before Alec could detract it , Magnus had him in his grip , warm palm pressed against his cold skin .

Though it had been very , very apart to Alec before , Magnus was now extremely close to him .There was a single seat between the two of them ( Alec had sat down as fast as possible to avoid being the only one standing ) ,and now Magnus's leg brushed against his . Soft denim against ,stiff ,tight leather .

Alec could see Magnus's eyes up-close , like burning stars they where so many other colours than amber and topaz . A spectrum of shades in one boys catlike gaze .They where breathtaking to see in detail .Hands lingered together to long , Magnus twitched as though he had forgot he had spoken at all and was to busy staring at Alec . _He must think I'm really weird now . Especially since I was staring at him ._

" It's nothing "Alec said shyly ,rubbing at his hand as the digits where already in his phone " Just a number for class . We have this group project to write . It's in partners " .

"What's the lucky person's name ? " Magnus joked , he looked closer at Alec's hand and saw the tiny added scrawl of " Sebastian ?"

" Yeah , Sebastian . He sits in front of me in English . You might now him ? " Alec's voice crackled , he pulled the jumper sleeve over the number , so hard he though the fabric may rip ." I don't know any Sebastian's . If I meet him – Il make sure he's an alright guy .I don't want you getting hurt if you're going to meet up with him or something . Then I would have to hurt him – or set Ragnor on him " Magnus tossed his head ,acting as though he did that for any of his friends . _But were not really friends ?_

" Really . Its fine .You don't have to do that – its only an English project " Alec really didn't want to think about Sebastian running into the clan of brightly colored warlocks , it sounded way to much like some kind of anime show down ." For you Alexander , I would do anything " Magnus smirked .

Alec hit his knee so hard of the table , it might have fractured . He knew Magnus had meant it as a kind , kidding offer , but whenever Magnus spoke all his words sounded warped , and ... sexualised .Alec's sapphire eyes turned glassy with the pain from hitting his leg , flushing furiously he mumbled to himself .

"Alexander Darling . You've turned red " Magnus teased . Alec knew he was blushing furiously , but with Magnus around he couldn't help it .

Walking back to the dorm was fearful , the moon hung in the sky waiting to overtake the sun . Magnus had left him after dinner to go meet up with Ragnor , Alec found he was once again alone .Walking across the gravel , his footfalls sounded out into the early night . _He thought over his next chapter of the Infernal Devices .Was Tessa going to use her gift to help out the institute . Is Will going to be the one to escort her to Dequincy's Party ?_

He must have been so far in thought , that he didn't notice as he was tackled by a golden haired shadow ." Jace !" Alec announced in shock , he hadn't expected to see Jace who had been seemingly void for the past week . Party's – hangovers – classes – and Clary – where Jaces busy schedule , Alec felt slightly bitter about the distance . _Maybe that's why I was so rude about Clary in that odd_ _dream ?_

" Where have you been ? " Jace looked smug , all gold and shadows in the light , the absence of the small redhead at his side was strange .Alec didn't have time to answer , as Jace added " Do you want to come over to mine ? Mundanes out somewhere – probably a Star-Wars marathon " .

" Maybe that's where Izzy snuck of to " Alec laughed with agreement . "We could watch some American Horror Story, if you want ? " Jace knew Alec was bound to agree , they had already started walking to the side of campus Jace lived in . " Will Clary be there ? " Alec asked politely .

" No , she has some late night art club thing .That means there's Murder House just for me and you .You in ? " Jace nudged Alec s shoulder .

Alec slip into a grin , all thoughts of amber eyes , or snowy hair where gone from his mind .Spending time with Jace was all consuming .Finally having time with someone he was comfortable around was not to be passed up (as well as the AHS ). A weight of his chest , breathing would be easy again , words didn't tumble form his mouth all wrong " Who could say no to that ? " _Or you ?_


	5. Chapter Five - Magic and the Missing

**"The Shadowhunter Chronicles "Belong to Cassandra Clare , as do their rights ."Fangirl " Belongs to Rainbow Rowell , as do their rights ."Fall Out Boy "own all their rights .**

 **Warning - Swear Words and possible sexual references**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - The Magic and the Missing**

Magnus sat up in his silk covered bed .To stare across the small space between his bed and the other one in the room – to suddenly know something was wrong .It was not often Magnus Bane had the prickly on edge feeling you might get after misplacing an important object , losing something you ought not to have .Or being simply unable to recall what was missing .

Magnus didn't seem to have that problem .He knew something was wrong immediately .

Throwing himself from his haven of sheets , feet slamming against the cold floor .Magnus stalked across the room ,crossing from his beautifully decorated side to the other more muted , modest one .He stood dazed for a moment , his outrageous behavior last night (most of which he couldn't remember , Ragnors parties did that to a person ) didn't stop him from suddenly feeling very much awake .Magnus Bane doesn't do hangovers .

The dark black curls atop of Alec Lightwoods head where nowhere to be seen , the other boys bed looked untouched .Much like it had yesterday .Posters stared down at him , the weight of Harry Potters heaving gaze caught him from where the poster was tucked away .

Don't panic , Magnus .Maybe he got up early .Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you after you dragged him to the lunch hall .Maybe he really does hate you after all .Magnus's mind was racing , he pulled the red velvet dressing gown , to tie it tightly around his waist as he paced .He felt a lot like Sherlock Holmes ,if Sherlock Holmes somehow managed to lose John Watson that is .

 _We barely knew each other_. Magnus spoke in his head staring at the missing figure that should be filling the other bed , so why was he so alarmed _?Because Alexander was new , young , innocent to college life_ , these traits rarely found in Magnus's life – those sapphire eyes and hole bitten jumpers , soft voice and shocked gaze .He had to find Alexander .

Alec was almost always sleeping when he left in the mornings. As though the other boy had trained himself to sleep through could have been an awkward encounter .Almost two weeks and the routine hadn't changed – apart from last night's outing to dinner .But that was only because I felt bad for him right ?

Magnus smoothed his bed-covers, the rainbow of sheets once more pristine, the array of pillows in all different sizes stacked neatly .He might desperately need to find Alec , but that was no reason for a fashion atrocity .Magnus Bane turned to his wardrobe with a grin , amber eyes quickly flashing over the makeup table .

A few, well maybe more than a few, minutes later, Magnus was finishing the spikes in his glittering hair , dressed in his favorite ripped leather jeans . A top that hung so low it flashed more than one of his bronzy abs in an alarming shade of pink to match his combats .Pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time , Magnus realized he could have just phoned Alec to find out where he was .

Flicking through his contacts , Magnus sighed with annoyance when he also noticed he didn't have Alec's phone number _.And Im normally good at getting a guys phone number !_ Magnus knew Alec was gone , there was no way the boy would have left without him waking up – Magnus had crawled into bed after getting back from Ragnors and the Party that took place there , but Alec had said he was going home hadn't he ?Maybe he just hadn't noticed ?There might have been a not ?

Once more Magnus scanned the room , before walking closer to the door spilling glitter with every footfall . He could just leave it .Alec would be home soon – Freshman always go back to their dorms, they don't have anywhere else to go .Magnus thought of those siblings Alec talked about, he could go to the campus office to find their dorms and ask if they had seen Alec .But if he really cared about Alec, he should go find him right?

The door slammed behind Magnus, as he headed in the direction of the campus office building . _Don't worry Darling – I'll find you._

* * *

Alec awoke , yet refused to open his eyes – feeling the soft ,familiar scene around him .He would surely be awoken any minute by Izzy charging into his bedroom anyway – what was another five minutes of rest ?Breathing in the heady scent of popcorn , the air was filled for some reason with the tangy taste of copper .

The back of his throat and mouth were parched, Alec rolled around in the covers until he found himself caught up in a cocoon .All he could taste on his tongue with the sugary powder of candy , the tight pressing feeling in his stomach told him he must be coming of a sugar high .There where footsteps , he really didn't want Izzy to drag him from his bed .Alec had his eyes pressed tightly shut when a pillow hit him square in the face .

" Ouch ...What the hell " Alec shot up rubbing his noise , yet they seemed to want to glue themselves shut again, in no mood to adjust to the light around him ."You where drooling on the couch !" Jace shouted , the slightly blurred imagine of his golden haired step brother played across his vision , as Jace waved his arms at the couch . _So ,this isn't my house at all then_.

Alec turned to the couch's arm , he wiped his dry lips he didn't see any drool ." Jace " Alec snapped , as he shook of a piece of popcorn from his day old grey t-shirt ."Dude , I told you Simon was out .That you could have his room for the night .How is it my fault you chose to sleep – to drool , on my couch " Jace didn't seem angry , he was smirking at Alec . With his stupid perfect teeth .

It all came back to him of course, through a thumping development of a headache - walking home from the dining hall ,Jace putting on a series of Netflix shows that collided together ,popcorn and sugar , Jaces beer stalked fridge .Jace dosing of on his shoulder, only to wake up when Alec wrapped a blanket around him . _He said "Clary " in his sleep_ .And finally the offer of Simon's nerd shrine of a bedroom , but Alec really didn't want to sleep under Princess Leia covers . _Though young Obi-wan maybe_ . _Wait , what ! Shut up ._

"I didn't even drool on the couch " Alec complained , looking around Jaces living room , cream colored walls , dark wooden furniture and clean lines .The accessories gave away who else was in residence – posters of the Avengers framed in black on the walls . A bookcase filled with special editions movies and pop vinyl's , nerdy accessories from many different fandom's .All of Simon's stuff meticulously placed and perfected by Jace , the neat freak .

"You've got popcorn in your eyebrow "Jace said sliding onto the couch, looking down at the crumbs with perplexed expression. Alec started to furiously rub his eyebrow , only to make Jace sigh ."Look "He said turning to face Alec on the couch moving steadily closer to his face "I'll get it ". Jace swiped the pad of his thumb over Alec's eyebrow, the golden eyed boys features titled in concentration before Alec – they were so, so close.

"See "Jace whispered knocking a tiny crumb onto the couch , his mouth forming the words but all Alec say where his lips , and how close their faces where "I've got it ".Jaces hand had only touched his hand for a fraction of a second , yet Alec jumped back .A nervous sweat spread across his forehead , Jace didn't seem to notice as he moved back . _Shit. Oh Shit._

"Dude , when have you got to go "Jace started to tick his finger against his thigh like a hand of a clock "Because I really need to clean this place up " .Maybe that's why they where such good roommates , there apartment was Simon's sister Rebecca's – she was the one renting it out to them , and Jaces quite obsessive cleaning kept it need .Though , as people they might not have been the best of roommates – Alec could sometimes swear he could hear them fighting from his side of campus .

"Soon maybe " Alec said ,flicking at pieces of popcorn "I've got a class this afternoon .Might do some studying or writing .Why ,is Clary coming over this morning ?"Jace looked as if all the cockiness had been slapped out of him in one big swoop, he even looked slightly sheepish "Em..yeah ...like maybe..She said she might ...I don't know ".

"Okay " Alec said , he blinked once more – the world was truly back to normal around him .He looked again at the mess of the couch , moving to dust of his jumper . _Oh Shit_ .He looked down to see his torso was clad in a soft woolly blue thing ,knitted with thin soft wool , jewels adorning its fake white collar .

"What the hell are you warring ? "Jace said in alarm , as though he had only just noticed the development .Alec wished to all the gods that he would dissolve in a puff of smoke , melt into a puddle of embarrassment , maybe even go up in flames .

"Its ...It's my roommates "Alec refused utterly and completely to look into Jaces eyes "He thought it might get cold outside .I was just borrowing it " .Jace didn't say anything , Alec expected him to snort and make fun of the pretty , feminine jumper .But Jace didn't say anything for a moment , he rolled his eyes and fluffed his hair " That must be one hell of a roommate " . _You wouldn't believe ._

"What time is it " Alec tried to change the topic of conversation , looking threw his pockets for his phone , around the room for a clock ."Like , half eight or something "Jace yawned , Alec shot up ."Oh god .I have class ...I have places to be ...I ...I " Alec couldn't explain that he needed to meet up with Sebastian before his next class .Not when he had a feeling that Jace for some reason wouldn't like Sebastian , and his flirty smile . _I feel like Im forgetting something_ .

"Are you really going to leave in the same ...interesting outfit as yesterday .What would the neighbors think . I can't believe I didn't notice that "Jace stretched his arms and arched his back .Alec shifted from foot to foot just next to the coffee table "Well it was dark , and you did smell like tequila ...I didn't bring anything to change into "."I'll find you something to change into "Jace grinned as always , running a hand throw his hair before disappearing of into one of the bedrooms .

Alec must have looked stricken - color rising in his cheeks , brow creased , his gaze wavering .He really didn't think anyone would notice his cloths .It wasn't as if anyone noticed him, in the first place .A red blush burned up his neck .Gosh , he hated Jaces suggestive comments .

Jace returned moments later looking triumphant , he stood in the doorway to the living room with a folded black tee in hand .He threw it at Alec , who had to jump sideways to catch it .Upon unfolding it , it was revealed to be one of Jaces old band t-shirts .This one baring the vintage yellow symbol for Fall Out Boy .

"Thanks " Alec blurted out , heading straight past Jace to the apartments main bathroom .Inside he striped of Magnus's woolly blue jumper , the smell of sandalwood clinging to his skin .Washing in the sink , before using a spare cheap hotel toothbrush he found in the cupboard to brush his teeth .Alec tried to look like less of a mess .He pulled on Jaces t-shirt , the fabric tight on his skin , smelling of Jace and fabric softener .

Alec looked in the mirror above the sink , seeing his own blue eyes reflected back –shadowed from the late night ,hair an uncombed wild tangle ,t-shirt far too tight looking , revealing far too much of him .He splashed his face , getting his hair damp in the process .Rubbing at his head and face with a towel until he felt less sloppy .

There where sounds outside , Alec thought he heard the shuffling of feet .He collected up his yesterday cloths , before opening the bathroom door to call for "Jace ?"He turned the corner to find he had walked into the center of a heated staring contest.

"Magnus ?"He yelped , seeing the glitter coated elder leaning against the door-frame , as beautifully dressed and alluring as always .Yet Magnus seemed more concentrated on giving Jace a dangerous stare , as Jace seemed to back up closer to Alec . _Oh my God .By the Angel .Shit_ .

"Alexander " Magnus seemed to snap out of his terrifying showdown mode at the sight of the baffled Alec , standing before him with a sleepy face and damp curls ."What are you doing here ?"Alec questioned . _Has Ragnor did something to the dorm .Are you here to tell me something bad has happened .What on earth is going on ?_

"You weren't in your dorm, _our_ dorm " Magnus didn't seem embarrassed , he stood still leaning back against the door-frame slightly , his words slicing throw the air " I thought you said you were going back to the dorm .I...thought something might have happened to you " .

"Oh...I...went to Jaces. I didn't think you'd be back to notice – with you going to Ragnors and all .How did you find us anyway?"Alec looked between Magnus and Jace , he couldn't imagine a worst first meeting .Not that he cared if Jace came to hate Magnus . _Why would I ?I don't right ?_

"Old ladies seem to love me .Especially the one at the office " Magnus smirked , pulling out a small shiny piece of candy in a golden wrapper to match his eyes " Fancy a sweet ?She gave me rather a lot " .Alec shook his head in disbelief .

"Well that's just great " Jace said thick with sarcasm , moving steadily closer to Magnus " My address getting handed out so that Alec's stalkers , and god knows who else are going to be turning up on my doorstep .Great "They had been in the same room for little more than two minutes - but the dislike between the two , was clear .

Magnus didn't waver, his face shifted to stone "I don't think we've been introduced .Im Magnus Bane, you must be Jace " .Jace growled slightly , like a cough in the back of his throat .The noise was clearly meant to be menacing , Magnus only grinned ."I can see Alec must have told you how wonderful I am .All I know of you, is that you're his crazy roommate ".

If Alec had a blade, he could have cut the tension in the room. "I didn't call you crazy "Alec felt sweat on his brow, he tried to reason "I didn't tell him anything about you , .He must have figured that one out for himself "."Why else would he be in your dorm room , Alec "The blonde yawned , sarcasm dripping off him .

Jace said tossing his hair , his model like features frosted .Suddenly his eyes grew wide as if something else had came to mind , another reason why Magnus might be in Alec's room ."Oh" He pouted, lip twitching with humor.

Magnus quirked his brow and looked at Alec's flushed face , the blue eyed boy making sputtering coughing noises under which there was a whisper of " I don't know what you're talking about .Shut up , Jace " .Magnus gave Alec one last confused look , before turning on his heels to the door "Well , I've got to go .Charmed Im sure Jace " .

Jace retorted with something under his breath that didn't seem like a complement .Just as Magnus stepped out the threshold , he turned "Aren't you coming back to the dorm Alec ?Don't you have a class soon ? "And there was a moment of terrible limbo , Alec felt like a rope stretched too thin in a game of "tug-of-war " , about to snap to one side .

He shifted slightly to the door , looking into Jaces bronzed eyes " Jace , I've got to go .Thanks for letting me stay over .Text me I guess .I'll bring back your t-shirt " .Jace didn't look pleased that he wasn't being chosen " Yeah , sure .I'll text you " .

"Um well ,okay then " Alec said , making sure he had all of his things ( which was really just Magnus's jumper and his phone in his pocket ).Walking swiftly Alec came to stand with Magnus in the corridor , looking back once more at Jace – who seemed to be trying to figure out something throw his angered gaze ."Bye "He said quietly, Jace swung the door closed "Bye ".

"So "Magnus said as they walked out of the Apartment complex, and into the early day sun. Jace and Simon's apartment was a short distance from campus, on the furthest side from Alec's dorm(though luckily for Simon it was close to Izzys ).It stood a modestly tall building in the fraternity neighborhood , on last night's hazy walk Alec had passed numerous frat parties and drunken teens .

"So "Alec said walking calmly down the pavement with Magnus at his side, he had to walk slightly faster to match Magnus's lengthily stride "You were worried?"Only after it was out of his mouth Alec thought it maybe implied that Magnus had to care if Alec disappeared, that Magnus should have been bothered and worried . _Which he shouldn't have been, we're only roommate's .Im being ridiculous._

"I..I , well I "Magnus looked into Alec's eyes for a moment , his mouth parted as he thought of the words , Alec lost all attention when he was met with Magnus's golden gaze " I thought you might have been kidnapped by one of the frats .They always seem to be tormenting freshman .Couldn't have you strung up on a flagpole somewhere, now could I " .

Magnus gestured with his hands as he talked, at one of the many houses on the street – an all American style house with a large front porch and a neatly trimmed lawn .The sign above its door read "Omega " but the rest of the letters couldn't be made out .But the crushed beer cans , tightly drawn blinds and bathtub sitting in the middle of the lawn told Alec all he needed to know – this was a frat house .

"Believe me , I wouldn't be getting involved with those Hooligans "Alec realized he sounded like an old man angrily rocking on a chair , shouting at kids to get away from his porch only after Magnus's brow shot up ."You seem to have acquired an English accent , for a moment there , Alexander "Magnus said , strolling down the path .

"Oh "Alec blushed , he was sure after so long his accent had disappeared , it came out be accident sometimes .Alec hated the stares he sometimes got from people at the sound of his voice , he had learned to match with those around him – to not stand out .

"My mother and Father lived in England for most of their lives " Alec walked with Magnus , feeling exposed by his to tight shirt and the bright lights around him , but he continued to talk as Magnus seemed interested "But my father got a job in New York , so we moved to America when I was around ten .My father didn't really miss England , he was originally Spanish and had moved there anyway .But my mum loved England , we spend most of our holidays there " .

"That's quite a few nationalities "Magnus said cheerfully , they turned down a few more matching rows of houses before they both say the familiar signs of campus , blossoming trees and lecture halls , filled with roaming students ."What about you ?"After he spoke Alec wanted to hit himself .What a stupid question ! _He's American , just because he has beautiful skin .That was rude , and personal .Im such an idiot ._

Magnus halted in his tracks .Alec stopped abruptly behind him, nearly falling over him."My mother was from Indonesia , my father from England .I lived in England for a bit , we traveled .I live in Brooklyn now " .Alec felt Magnus didn't talking about his family , and where he was from .He knew what it was like to want to forget parts of your life , yourself .He didn't press for information .Alec also didn't miss that he was talking about his mother in the past tense .

And in an instant he was back to bubbly Magnus, lurching forward down the path in his glittering combats and ripped leather jeans – Alec had to run to catch up."London was beautiful "Magnus said with a smile "All the people and the rushing .Impossible to feel calm when you can hear millions of hearts beating fast with yours. That's where I met Ragnor, I went to High-school there for a while ".

 _London! The_ imagine of Victorian gentleman Magnus appeared in his mind, remind him of the threats he still needed to tie together in his latest chapter . _He really lived in London .Spookily fitting much._ "Im from the Isle of Wight " Alec said quietly , his face hot from such fast walking .

They were crossing into the Campus , on one of the many graveled paths overhung by cherry blossom trees , when Magnus tipped his heat in the direction of Izzys dining hall – the large glass building in which he ate most often .And said " Fancy some breakfast, Alexander ?Im guessing Jace didn't get you any ".

"Um , yeah .Sure " Alec said looking over Magnus's shoulder at the dining-hall , all the people inside it calmly eating their meals . _Il be fine , Im with Magnus .Good thing I have my card though ._

* * *

It wasn't quite like nursing a hangover , not that Alec would know .The feeling in his stomach of an unfurling beast , the dryness in the back of his throat , the tired and exhaustedness of it all ,and of course his headache . _I don't know how Izzy and Jace deal with this .I suppose they've became immune ._

Last night was a blur – maybe not in a good way .No wonder Jace hadn't noticed his jumper until that morning , as Alec could barely remember arriving at Jaces apartment .Jace had offered Alec one of the mildest beers in his fridge , and Alec thought the right thing to do was to take it .

 _Because Im meant to like this sort of thing right ._ He had drank little less than a quarter before he decided he would rather just eat the pizza they ordered and watch Netflix .Late nights and a sugar high ( and a possible hangover from little to no alcohol ) , weren't boding well with Alec's system .

Alec sat leaning over his plate of scrambled eggs and other odd looking breakfast foods ( there with some strange thing that looked like it might have once been a fish ) .Magnus had a bowl of cornflakes and even more colourful fruits , he played with the spoon tossing it through the bowl as he spoke .

"She's the one I was telling you about – with the wolf tail "Alec looked up from his food to see a pretty girl walking into the canteen, her hair in wild dark curls around her head, skin dark and gorgeous , warring a faded t-shirt and a "don't mess with me " grin .She say someone staring at her and made a retort that looked more like a snarl , as she picked up her tray and joined the line .

Alec say the accessory Magnus spoke of when she turned around, hanging on the back of her jeans was a pellet of grey and white fur, that could have only been from a wolf .Magnus seemed to be admiring it , the wheels in his mind clearly saying " I wonder if I could pull of warring a tail " and then _" Yes , I totally could_ " .

Just as Alec was about to stop looking at the girl , a boy with dark blonde sandy hair and a fresh white shirt darted up to the wolf girl from behind and hugged her , his head resting on her shoulder .And for a moment it was as if the girl was about to through the stranger across the room ,through a window pane and snarl at him, until she looked up into his face and kissed his cheek .

Alec watched the whole display before realizing he was intruding on a private moment and turned back to Magnus .Only to see they where no longer sitting alone .Ragnor sat at the seat closest to Magnus ( and far from Alec ) , a bottle with questionable contents in one hand , the other madly waving about as they talked . _Oh_ . _Great_ .

Ragnors green eyes met Alec's blue ones , Alec was the first to look away ."Hello " Ragnor said as distastefully as he could , running one hand throw his chalk white hair "I say you to dining and thought you needed the company " . _No , not really ._

Waving a hand the other end of the hall, where Alec had first say Magnus that very first day he was on campus , Ragnor said " Camille was getting dreadfully boring " .Alec say the beautiful blonde in the midst of the "popular " crowd hair shiny and lips ruby red .And knew he had been correct when he had written her as a vampire and Lady _.A Queen at her court_ _.Why on earth did I make Magnus hers ?_

 _"_ I was just saying to Alec about Wolf-tail girl " Magnus said , hearing Ragnor snort ."Oh I know her "Ragnors eyes gleamed in the direction of the girl and her boyfriend still standing in line , her tail also visible .

"What a dreadful way to make a fashion statement .Most of this lot are fashion disasters "Ragnor said surveying the room with a sigh , fixing his own stiff collar and bowtie ."Not you of course Alec "Ragnor said in a way as he that sounded as if he very much meant Alec .Though he did seem caught of guard , by the not so shady band shirt .

"No , of course not "Alec whispered to himself , chewing a mouthful of food .Ragnor the launched into a conversation with Magnus that he couldn't quite follow , about parties and friends , people Alec had never heard of , names he couldn't hope to know .Ragnor sat with Magnus at one side of the table , talking fast to keep his attention – Alec miserably eating at the other . _I might as well be eating alone ._

Magnus kept giving him desperate looks that said " _Im so sorry_ " and " _He's always like this_ ", hanging unspoken in the air .Alec smiled slightly and shrugged , as if it didn't bother him at all .Because it shouldn't .Magnus kept adding in ways to get Alec to talk , but Alec found he could only say things like "Yes " , "sure" , and " I don't know " .

He ate his breakfast , head spinning from a night sugar and TV had him forgetting .Listening to Magnus and Ragnor talk about things he didn't understand , feeling as if he might have been better off staying at Jaces after all .That he shouldn't be following Magnus like a helpless puppy . _Im so stupid ._

As he stared of into the distance, he didn't feel Magnus studying him .That as Ragnor went on and on, the only thing Magnus was really paying attention to was Alec. _Maybe he didn't want me to find him after_ _all_.


	6. Chapter Six - Erchomai

**"The Shadowhunter Chronicles "Belong to Cassandra Clare ,as do their rights ."Fangirl "is Rainbow Rowells (as are some of the quoted passages ) ."Harry Potter "is J.K Rowling's .All Musical artists , bands ,TV shows etc mentioned retain their rights .Taylor Swift owns the song "Enchanted " ,all the lyrics are hers .**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Erchomai**

 **Part One - Looking Better in Black ...**

Alec was beginning to get the impression that Ragnor absolutely hated him. He had sat at the table long enough to know , he wasn't soon going to be included in his conversation .So Alec had decided to excuse himself .With a few words of "I really need to get to class , sorry .Bye ". Alec had darted from the table and into the open campus, as fast as he could .Turning back one to catch Magnus's eye, and for a moment there was a second of wordless communication . _Goodbye Darling_.

Alec dropped eye contact .

Finding himself with nowhere to go , the feeling of being unwelcome , Alec was worried .Unable to return to Jaces after his prompt exit , Isabelle wasn't returning any of his texts .This left him with the option to either return to his dorm , or wait around campus for "Journalism " class to start .

Alec contemplated all of this far more than he should have. Standing in the shade of the glass dining building, thinking it all over .Flashes of amber eyes clouded his thoughts , and he couldn't help but think about if Magnus would notice his absence .He had surely been so caught up in his inner debate , he completely didn't notice when he began to walk down the path and bumped into someone .

"Oh my God .Im so sorry " He said on impact , the built in response from years of cramped High-school halls .His hands flew up and he pressed his eyes shut in shock . _Im so stupid .Im so stupid_ .Just as he was about to apologize more profusely and slip away from the scene of the incident .The person he knocked into spoke .

"So you don't bother to text me .And now you're falling all over me .Is this how you treat everyone?"

The voice was so thick with self interest and hinting at annoyed humor, Alec at first thought it might have been Jace .Until he opened his eyes to see Sebastian's black opals staring back at him .

Sebastian didn't look ruffled , his white hair was perfectly in place, a single strand falling over his eyebrow , the rest smoothed to his head .He looked like a model from a glossy magazine page , something Izzy might admire .Perfect limbs and sharp features .His smug grin questioned Alec .

Alec tried not to stare at his face , looking instead at his coat – a light brown thing made of soft material like Sherlock's jacket .He thought about anything other than Sebastian himself for a moment . _The English assignment .Writing with a partner .I didn't text him .Oh_ _god_.

"Oh ,I ...em ..well .I was going to text you , I must have forgot and ..." Alec stuttered so terrible it was a wonder he hadn't bitten off his own tongue ,in his rush to get the words out .The both stood on the path , line of trees separating them from the dining hall .Students rushing past them , as they two stood face to face .

"I thought you might have been avoiding me Alec .Got yourself a new writing partner "Sebastian laughed , an eerie nose that lifted through the spring air , hairs rose on Alecs arms .His laugh wasn't contagious or humorous , it was sharp and cutting .It made Alec feel like a dear in the all to appealing headlights .

"Im not avoiding you "Alec said , looking down at his feet .He had left Magnus with his blue jumper , Alec wished for a moment he was still warring it .To fiddle with the sleeves , to hide , to not feel Sebastian's eyes pressing into his skin .

"So you still want to be my partner, right? "Sebastian's voice went from harsh to soft , husky slightly ,as if he realized he was speaking angrily .It was the type of voice that could be mistaken for pleading .Alec knew Sebastian would never plead , he wasn't even asking .

Alec nodded; a still damp curl fell into his line of sight."Are you seeing someone tonight? Or do you want to meet me at the library?"It might have been flirting , if there hadn't been an underling hint of ice in Sebastian's tone .Still , Alec blushed and deflected his gaze . _He's not asking me out .He's not flirting_.

"No...Im not seeing anyone tonight "Alec heard his voice crack , nerves washed over him."Well then " Sebastian smiled his signature ,Devil-may –care smile .The pale haired boy then reached out and brushed the curl out of Alecs eyes , his other hand lingering for a moment on the skin his phone number was still smudged on ."Meet me at the library at nine. It's a date " .

Alec didn't know what to say , his jaw felt slack and his blue eyes wide . _He didn't mean like an actual date .Does he ?_ .He might have stood on the path all day , watching as Sebastian's fashionable foots trotted down the path , until he shouted after him " What library ?" .Sebastian didn't turn back as he shouted " Lovelace " .

The day passed in a blur of lecture halls and footsteps . Alec felt anxiety sweep over him for the rest of the day .Journalism had been fine, thought it wasn't one of his favorite classes offered at the University .

The blonde haired girl that he and Izzy had met (spoken to a few times as well ),happened to be in that class .Alec remembered her name was Helen .Her friend Aline ,also happened to be in that class .They had sat near the back , Alec somehow found himself joining in with their conversations .But Alec was struck once again, with the feeling of being the third wheel .

At Lunch he had met with Simon and Clary , who both seemed to welcome him .There was always a slight tension between him and Clary , from back in there High-school days .But without his random outbursts of rudeness , they mostly got along fine .Sitting eating there sandwiches , Simon did most of the talking anyway .

Alec had only briefly returned to the dorm , to get his backpack .The day had passed , and he was yet to see Magnus again ( _or Ragnor .Thank god )._

* * *

Reaching the Dorm-house, Alec stood in the hall and stopped at his door .He had narrowly avoided the communal kitchens and tiny common room , filled with people and anxiety ridden moments . _And a microwave he wasn't sure how to work_ .

Alec could hear the sound of music , of voices flying back and forth .Magnus was in the room .He wasn't alone . _Shit_ .He didn't know what he was going to say about leaving that morning .With Magnus not being alone , it could only be worse ( _aka Ragnor_ ) .

Alec pulled on the edge of Jace's Fall Out Boy shirt (he hadn't yet had the change to change ) . Before pushing open the door .

Inside the room the room , was both Magnus and Ragnor .Sitting on the scarlet armchair again , legs crossed and balancing a large note pad and book , Ragnor tapped a pen against his leg .The wispy haired boy was watching Magnus as he chuckled about something , throwing a large textbook on the floor and lounging across his bed to turn up the music .

"I love this song " Magnus shouted loudly , lying across the bed .His cat like eyes glinted at the stereo system sitting on his bedside table , Ragnor ran a hand throw his white hair and sighed " I don't .Whatever happened to studying " .Neither of them noticed Alec in the doorway , until he coughed awkwardly ."Sorry ".

"Alexander !" Magnus shot up from the bed ,pulling a hand threw his glittering hair to make sure it was still pointed and perfect .Collecting himself in a matter of seconds , Magnus didn't look fazed . Leather jeans with gold printed butterfly's covered him, his top was now a dark green jumper that fit his torso .Gold eyeliner flashed at him .Alecs adams apple bobbed, he couldn't help but stare . _Gosh_ .

Ragnor snorted , uncrossing his legs only to cross them again .He rolled his lime eyes at the both off them , who seemed frozen at the sight of each other .Then grabbed the textbook of the floor .

Mouthing the word . _Idiots_ .

"Hi " Alec wished he could just leave , that he could just turn around and not have to talk to them .But it was his room as well , and no matter the looks Ragnor threw him , he refused to get up and leave it .

"Are you back from class for the night ?"Magnus asked , he stood with one hand letting him lean against the bed .As if he didn't know that standing like that gave Alec the best view of his straight jaw line and flashy outfit .

"Um yeah ...sort off " Alec wasn't too sure what he was going to do , about the whole meeting up with Sebastian thing .But he didn't feel like explain that to Magnus .

"Great "Magnus broke into a smile that flashed all of his teeth .Ragnor picked up the book from his lap and started thumping it against his head , muttering under his breath .Alec moved slightly to his side of the room , quickly moving across the invisible line he had created between the two different sides of the room .The line that kept him safe from other people .

Sitting on his bed , pulling out his laptop to turn it on .Ragnor and Magnus both stayed where they were ,studying for whatever class they both shared .

The time flashed up in white block numbers in the corner ."Shit "Alec exclaimed a little to load for someone who wished to be ignored "Shit ". _8: 35 ._ The screen proclaimed the time . _Oh shit_ . _Sebastian .Im going to be late for meeting him_.Alec checked his phone , finding it gave the same answer .

"What's wrong ?"Ragnor said dryly , he leaned on his knees with his elbows propping up his head .His words where more like a sigh than a question .

"I must have ran really late " He wasn't answering Ragnor question , speaking only to himself .Alec had texted Izzy , they'd went to a tiny pizza place not that far away .Just the two of them , no Clary and Jace giving each other heart eyes over the table , no driveling Simon unable to think straight around Isabelle . _It had been nice_ .

"Alec "Magnus said his name shortly , a call to attention .Alec looked up at him , slightly shocked at him not using the chance to call him Alexander ( like usual )."Im not staying .Il be back .I need to meet someone "He spoke in short sentences , making up the plan as he went along "You can both study better without me here anyway " .

Alec lurched towards the door once more, having barley had the chance to sit down . _Lovelace Library? Where is that again?_ Moving closer to the door ,Magnus's voice made him stop "Where are you going ?Isn't this a bit late for you ? Campus isn't that safe at night ".

 _But it's safe enough for you and your late night party's ?_ "Im just going to the library .Its for class, partner writing .Il be fine, Im not a kid "Alec hoped he didn't sound annoyed , yet Magnus had sounded condescending .

"Is it a date ?"Ragnor spoke , a frown heavy on his face as he flicked through the textbook .Magnus's amber cat eyes grew wide , he turned to stare at Alec in shock .Alec wished Ragnor would just stop talking ,he shook his head ."What .God no .A date .Why would you think its a date .I said it was partner writing for class .Not a date ."For some reason he found himself speaking more to Magnus , as he continued to shake his head "Defiantly . Not .A date " .

"Oh .I just thought .You're not wearing your usual after all .Thought you might be having a study , homework date "Ragnor didn't look up from the textbook .Alec glanced his way , to see his frown had turned to a smirk .Alec also had a suspicion that the textbook was upside down .

"I haven't had a chance to change since I got back from Jace's "Alec looked down at his t-shirt ."A meeting for homework in the library .With a boy ?With this Sebastian you talked about ?The one that gave you his phone number ?"Magnus seemed to be currently studying his shoe , hand on hip .He looked up at Alec ,their eyes met .

Alec wasn't going to analysis how Magnus remembered all that , he flushed "Um , yeah .Him .From English Fiction Writing "."Are you really going to go see him wearing Jaces T-shirt .Not exactly date night clothing "Magnus admired his nails , sparkling cat claws ."Its not a date .And its not like I have anything else to wear ".

This seemed to prompt Magnus's inspiration , he looked at Alecs wardrobe crushed in the furthest corner of the room .Suddenly Magnus was grinning as he darted to it ."Il help .Makeover time "Magnus said happily , throwing open the plain wooden doors to Alecs wardrobe .Ragnor looked more than alarmed "Oh Jesus .Don't let him near the clothes .His makeover's are from hell !"

* * *

Magnus's grin fell slightly when he looked inside the wardrobe .Rows of monochrome t-shirts and jumper were hanging in a line , taking up little space .Folded jeans tucked on the side shelf , along with a few more shirts .Converse , Doc Martins , boots and Vans littered the bottom of the wardrobe .Everything in dark colours .Magnus's expression turned grim .

"Well then "He sighed , running a hand along the line of clothing "You weren't kidding about all your outfits being basically the same ".Alec shifted from foot to foot , he really didn't have that much time .He stood slightly behind Magnus and the wardrobe .Ragnor craning his neck to see what was happening from the armchair .

Then Magnus began taking things out .He didn't exactly throw them over his shoulder onto the bed , more like tossed them in dismay .His hands landed on Alecs small collection of band merch "My Chemical Romance .Panic !At the Disco .Some Fall Out Boy .Oh look , even more Panic !At the Disco " .He looked dismissively at each of the logos .

He went throw Alecs fandom merch as well "Doctor Who .Sherlock .Supernatural .Are these t-shirts the only thing you own in color ?" Alec let out a sigh , he liked his outfits are they were .Suddenly Magnus's eyes lit up as he spotted one of the plastic bags at the bottom of the wardrobe .He picked it up and opened it before Alec could protest .

"Alexander!"Magnus said , peering into the bag "What on earth ". He then emptied the contents onto his hot pink Arabian bedspread .

"Oh no ,Magnus .I don't wear any of that .They're just stupid presents from Izzy "Alec lurched forwards ,attempting to put the clothes back in the bag .

On the bed , a small collection of clothes Alec never wore sat .Shirts with stiff collars , all in bright colours .Fancy outfits only a male model might be able to pull off .Jeans that were far to revealing . " Oh my gosh " Magnus announced , picking up a grayish caramel colored jumper ,over-sized and hinting at an off green .

"Yeah .That was Izzy .She called it "Fashionably distressed " .It was a birthday present "Alec tried to reason as to why he had a strange , over-sized jumper that he didn't like very much stuffed at the bottom of his wardrobe .

"It's A Yeezy jumper .Didn't expect you to have one .Your sister must have great fashion taste " Magnus stroked the jumper .He then threw it into Alecs arms , as if to say "Wear this one " .

"Yeezy who ?Alec said , holding up the strange piece of clothing .It rather resembled a potato sack , looking oddly familiar .He could see why it might have its charms though .

"Kanye West's very expensive clothing line "Magnus was admiring the tag on the jumper , emphasizing the word "expensive " ."Oh Im not sure .Its a not really my style to wear anything expensive or designer .No one's going to know its a Yeezy ?"Alec stumbled over the word "Jumper anyway ".

"Any man worthy or your time should know who Kanye West is Alexander .And should be able to appreciate your effort "Magnus nodded , giving advice like a beauty guru .Alec didn't really know what to say , he was running late already .He didn't want to think about the " _any man_ "part of the sentence either .

"Take this as well "Magnus grabbed one of the shirts still bearing its tag , a white oxford style thing .Alec looked down at his black converse and jeans , yet Magnus seemed to nod as if the whole outfit would have to do .

"I'll go get changed then I guess "Alec said ,darting of down the hall to the bathroom .Magnus seemed to sigh as Alec left .There was no way he was getting changed with Ragnor pretending not to be listening , and Magnus giving him strange looks .Quickly , Alec changed into the shirt and jumper. The buttons took longer than necessary, the jumper made his frame look distorted .

* * *

He returned to the room .To see Magnus smile approvingly at his work ."You look cute Alexander " Magnus winked a glittering eyelid at him .Alec sputtered a "Em , thanks ".He turned to grab his backpack , making sure he had all the books and journals he would usually take to English .His clothes from the wardrobe were still around the room . _Il pick them up later .Im going to be late_ .

"Well you know what they say –Kanye West is the Kanye best , outfit choice "Magnus said as he turned away , waking over to Ragnor ."Are you quoting Dan Howell?"Alec was shocked, Magnus only shrugged.

"Aren't you going to be late ?"Ragnor snapped , looking up from his pretend studying to glare at Alec .Both Magnus and Alec had forgotten that they weren't alone , and turned to stare at the angry pale haired boy as it he had just appeared in a puff of smoke .

"Yeah .He's right .I need to go "Alec shifted on his feet ,holding his backpack .God , he didn't know how the meeting with Sebastian was going to go .He was going to be an awkward wreck .Anxiety clawed at his stomach , giving him butterfly's of an unfavorable nature .

"Alec .Its late ,and when you get out of this library non-date ,it's going to be even later .You shouldn't walk home alone "Magnus yawned , looking out the window to see the dark sky .Flecked with the outline of stars , the moon beginning to appear in the violet sky .

"I walk myself home all the time "Ragnor said grouchily .Magnus turned to him ,rolling his eyes "That's different .Your bitter expression alone would scare of any attackers, Peapod ".Ragnor began to swear under his breathe , saying something clearly insulting before adding "Bane "to the end .

"I don't think muggers really care about how that "Alec was looking at the door , he had a feeling Magnus wasn't going to let him leave alone .Ragnor had an expression of his face, that brought to mind the imagine of Draco Malfoy shouting "Nobody asked you Mudblood !"

"Oh you don't ?I think they go for the easiest prey .The young and the lame "Magnus was checking his hair in the mirror , pouting his lips . _Not like he didn't already look perfect_ ."Im not lame "Alec said under his breathe , he knew fine well that he was .This caused Ragnor to snort .

"Il walk you to the library "Magnus said brightly , grabbing a jacket in an alarmingly bright hue of yellow gold .tight and cropped , and totally useless against any kind of strong weather .As well as a pashmina scarf .

"You really don't have to "Alec tried to reason , while he had already given up .

"Its fine .Im not that interested in another evening with Ragnor anyway "Magnus didn't give Ragnor a second look as he stood beside Alec at the door .They stood so close together , for a minute Alec had the oddesest feeling Magnus was about to walk his hand . _And then you can both walk happily into the sunset .Of course_ not .

"Hey! We were studying "Ragnor shouted. "Not anymore "Magnus was fixing the scarf around his neck , trying to catch Alecs attention ."I think Il be fine .You really don't have to Magnus "Alec cut of , Magnus seemed all to happy to accompany him .

"Well .If you go now and get attacked .It will be your fault .I don't have time to deal with your pain anyway .But hey ,whatever "Ragnor said , kicking up his feet onto Magnus's bed .He had pulled a flask for his pocket , and lifted it to his lips .Alec raised an eyebrow , was Ragnor trying to be nice and telling him to take the safest option . _Who am I kidding .Obviously he's not ._

"Do you want to come with us Ragnor ?"Magnus said , turning to the door .He already had his hand on the handle ,looking out into the corridor .The Pink-Ugged Kaelie was no longer haunting the corridor it seemed .

Ragnor snorted "Do I look like I want to go outside .Its cold". "Okay then .Don't touch any of my things ,especially the alcohol ,Ragnor .Bye "And with that he swung the door in Ragnors face , and Magnus and Alec were alone .

* * *

 **Part Two - Lovelace**

Ragnor had been right , the air was filled with a frosted chill .Ice pricked Alecs skin , the oversized jumper really didn't keep him that warm .Contrary to the blossom on the trees along the campus paths , even in the spring it was cold .

Alec walked quickly , his stride long and fast .Magnus was seemingly able to match it , overtaking him with sheer energy .They walked down the path , the lights hanging low in the windows of campus buildings .Passing buildings made of glass and stone , Alicante University looked beautifully haunted at night time .

Pennsylvania wasn't that far from Alecs home in New York , but at night the city always held more of a glowing buzz .The Campus grounds sat at the edge of the city , leaving a strip of restaurants and student preferred shops , before reaching a suburban area .One populated with everyone , including lots of Fraternities and Sororities .

Magnus filled the journey across campus , one he assured Alec he knew the way of , all about the past spring Equinox .Alec had a feeling this all had something to do with his scarily accurate for a Warlock degree in Magic , Alchemy and god knows what else .

He had just finished a long speech on phases of the moon and something to do with his class (Alec hated to say he couldn't really keep up) when they reached what had to be Lovelace library .The building was huge , old Victorian esc and , a greying white marble color .Steps lead up to a pillared entrance , Alec was surprised to say he had never really noticed it before .

He had read the name on the University pamphlet Izzy had shoved in his face weeks and weeks ago .He had noticed the name .Lovelace .Interesting and forlorn .And had given it to Jessamine . _Jessamine Lovelace, ironically named after a library_.

"Yes it all connects to The Beltane Fire Festival .Now there's a wild party "Magnus trailed of whimsically ,smiling at something Alec couldn't possibly imagine ."That's interesting Magnus "Alec wasn't too sure what to say .Magnus stood in the nightlight , one of the Campus's streetlamps lighting him .Gold and glittering , gorgeous and smiling .Looking up at Alec , who stood on the step to the library ,as if he didn't plan to let him go .

"Call me when you're done Alexander "Magnus grinned , his signature smile .He suspected it had made many woman (and men )fall for him .Charm just oozed from Magnus , like glitter .

"Magnus , you know I don't even have your number right .Its fine , I can walk home on my own .It might get late "Alec reasoned ,pulling at his jumper sleeve and curling the material in his fist .

Magnus began to walk away , his smile had turned sad the second he thought Alec wasn't looking ."I might have slipped it into your phone during breakfast .Ill be in your room .Call me ,Alexander ". Magnus walked off into the night , his lean frame disappearing .Alec didn't even get a chance to reply .

Something felt horribly wrong ,Alec stepped forwards .He was about to go after him , to run after him . _But to saw what ?What was it he wanted to tell him ?_ Alec sighed ,fixed the collar to the shirt he had never worn before .Ran a hand throw is curled hair ,reminding himself that he needed to go in the library .That he couldn't spend his time trailing after Magnus .No matter what direction in the butterfly's in his stomach pointed him in .

Lovelace Library had five floors above ground , and one basement type level .The sign at the check in proclaimed it so .Alec passed through a strip of empty entrance space , seeing a sleepy looking woman sitting at the desk .Flashed his student card at one of the machine barricades ,until it let him through .The place had left rather like a subway station ,or an airport security isle .

Inside Alec was greeted with the first of the five floors .An open space with two rows of staircases , doors and corridors leading out into the maze of books .Desks lined the barricade he had just passed . With all the check in and out stations .Alec froze . _Im already lost .Great_.

Until he heard a voice "Oh ,you actually showed up ".He turned to see Sebastian lounging against one of the sets of stairs leading up , a smirk on his face .In the library's yellowing light , his eyes looked darker than normal .The rest of his skin pale , chalky white like his hair .Only accentuated by his fitting black jumper .

"Yeah .Hi "Alec said awkwardly , pulling his backpack up on his back self-consciously .Sebastian smiled ,flashing a row of canine teeth ."Let's go to the working station "Sebastian turned to strut up the stairs , Alec following helplessly after him "They've got tables and a view of campus .Let's get to work " .

* * *

The working Station , as Sebastian had put it , was on the second floor , furthest from the entrance .Passing through rows and stacks ,through pods like tiny rooms encapsulating students with their laptops and study buddies .

The station was a large area bordered by shelf's of books and textbooks .Strips of tables and chairs filled its center .Edges with round tables and chairs , with a few students filling the space .A wall panel of glass looked down onto the campus , a view of the blossoming streets and streetlights in the distant suburbs .The campus buildings could be seen , Alec wondered if he would be able to see his dorm . _Or Magnus walking away_ .

Sebastian lead him past all the other students , to the corner where marble and shelf's met glass .Alec wondered how such an old building could look so modern on the inside , filled with artificial light and the glow of computer screens .They took an empty table , Sebastian right next to Alecs chair .

Pulling out their stationary , Sebastian began talking about ideas and how he wanted to write .He'd set a pen on his notebook ,to stop any of the filled to the brim loose pages from escaping him .He picked up the pen to tap in on the table as he spoke .Alec sat and listed quietly .

Sebastian it seemed , wrote in longhand .

Alec tried to convince him how much easier it would be to write on his laptop .He had stuffed it in his bag before he left the dorm , it was sitting in his back just waited .Sebastian was having none of it "But then we won't be able to see ourselves switching .We won't see the two different hands at work ".

"I can't think on paper "It was true ,the words didn't flow .Any mark on paper was permanent , like a statement or a report .He couldn't think and then take the words back .He couldn't click backspace and get a nice new fresh start .With paper Alec was trapped .

"Perfect "Sebastian pulled out a pen from his slim leather pencil case "This whole exercise is about steeping outside of yourself ,right ."

Alec sighed and found himself agreeing .Sebastian had given him a definite no to the computer , pushed Alecs bag away ."Right then "Sebastian spoke far to lowly , he seemed to want to fill the room with his words "I'll start" .Even though there were few students in the section ,Alec felt rude to talk above a polite level in a library .Sebastian , had no such qualms .

"Wait .Don't we need to talk about what were writing first .We can't just go in all cannons blazing " Alec watched with a frown as Sebastian had already uncapped his pen ."You'll see "He smirked at Alec , a slight pout to his lips .Alec didn't want to see .He wanted to plan and to plot .But Sebastian smiled and brushed that off .

"That's not fair .You might write about something odd "He leaned forwards ,looking at the piece of blank paper Sebastian had placed between them both "Like , dead bodies ...naked bodies ...something I don't want to write about ".

"Im not writing about dead bodies, Alec "Sebastian looked up at him .Alec had been write to describe his eyes as opals .Black and crystal like , they didn't reflect his innermost thoughts at all .Mirroring the world around him ,not letting anyone in . Dark and alone .

Sebastian reached up and touched Alecs collar "I like your outfit change " . "Thanks "Alec said ,looking down at the table .The words had made him shut up completely ,turning him into a flushing mess . _But Sebastian hadn't done that on purpose right ?_

Sebastian wrote in a half cursive scrawl .He wrote in a way that caused his hand to drag through the fresh ink , making the page to turn into a smear of navy blue .Getting messier and messier as he carried on .Alec found himself trying to read his upside down writing from across the table .

He handed Alec the pages , the ink hadn't even had a chance to dry .Alec could barley read it ,even right side up .And had the embarrassing problem of having to ask what a word said ."What's that word there ?"He pointed .

"Retinas " .

 ** _"_ _She's standing in a parking lot .And she's standing under a streetlight .And her hairs so blond , its flashing at you .Its burning out your retinas one bloody cone at a time .She leans forward and grabs your T-Shirt .And she's standing on tiptoe now .She's reaching for you .She smells like black tea and American Spirits – and when her mouth hits your ear , you wonder if she remembers your name "._**

"So "Alec squinted down at the page , blue eyes still deciphering the messy writing "We're doing this in present tense ?"

"Second person "Sebastian quickly corrected. Alec found himself frowning . _That's a bit like a bad OC fanfic don't you think?_ He didn't say it .Sebastian seemed the type to sneer at fanfiction .To insist that its not real literature ."What's wrong "Sebastian spoke , brushing Alecs leg with his own under the table "You don't like love stories ?"

Alec could feel one of his brightest blushes forming on his cheeks .What he might have described in Accio Hearts as "Blushing Furiously " .He quickly looked away as he rummaged throw his bag for a pen .It was difficult to write on paper and not to type , even more so with Sebastian's hot gaze pricking the skin on the back of his neck .

 ** _" "_ _Please don't tell mom "She giggles ."Which part should I leave out ?You ask her."The hair ?Or the stupid hipster cigarettes?She pulls meanly on your T-Shirt ,and you shove her back like she's twelve .And she practically is – she's so young .And you're so tired .And what is Sarah going to think if you walk on your first date to take care of your stupid , stupidly blonde , little sister ._ _"_ _You suck, Cassie "She says .And she's reeling .And she's swaying again under the streetlight. "_**

Alec turned the paper round to face Sebastian ,pushing it back to him .He studied the paper , his tongue pocking out in concentration .A practiced cute face ."So our narrator is gay ... a lesbian "He said calmly , studying the page as if it held the clues to lives greatest mystery .

"Um yeah .You don't mind that right ?"Alec suddenly was fearful that he would .That he would scream in his face his hatred , say all the words Alec dreaded to hear .The deepest , blackest , most hateful thoughts that hid at the back of a person's mind .The worst in humanity , the little evils that would be afflicted . _A thousand paper-cuts everyday_ .

"No "Sebastian looked at him , really looked at him , eyes bright with a hidden flame ,a smile taunt on his lips "I don't mind gay ".Alec couldn't help it , he flinched .

Frozen ,that's how Alec left , frozen in place .Speaking without hearing himself "I love love stories "He said simply .Sebastian nodded , broke out into a grim like a Cheshire cat .And the both smiled and started to laugh .

* * *

It was almost like writing with Isabelle .Back when she hadn't been so concerned with boys and parties , had shared Alecs love for all things Harry Potter .They would sit with Alecs laptop , buried under covers on either of their beds .Sharing the keyboard , passing it between each other .Reading out loud to each other what the other person had just written .

Alec found himself writing most of the dialogue .The words unspoken between characters flew from his fingertips .There wasn't any anxiety , there wasn't a voice in his mind that told him to shut up and to be quiet .He could speak through those characters .He found a voice .

Sometimes he just wrote the conversations , an argument on the quittiach field , a discovery in the Great Hall .Izzy had the talent of knowing what was really happening , where everyone was going and what could tie it all together .Where Draco and Harry might find themselves that day .Once Alec had written what he thought was a love scene , and Izzy had turned it into a wand duel .

It had been a silly ,frivolous piece of fun to Isabelle .Not a hobby , just an activity she could pick up and put down again .A little secret they shared together .And when Izzy had decided that writing bored her , Alec would still find himself following her around the house .Begging for a way to end passages and passages of only words ,of speaking . Sometimes , Izzy would indulge him .

But Sebastian wasn't Isabelle .

He was bossy and liked to show off .Quoting a line he had just written , like a hunter flashing a prize catch .He wasn't as perfect looking up close .Alec could see the purple under his eyes , the stray piece of white hair falling around his head . He licked his lips when he wrote , flicking his tongue across his teeth .

Though ,he did adapt to the whole lesbian thing almost instantly , taking it in his stride .Alec had slipped into it , seeing his own perspective .He really hadn't meant to make the characters gay , it had sort of just happened .He was thankful Sebastian was accepting of it .

He had trouble sharing , grabbing the notebook before Alec could finish his sentence .Cutting him of before he would write the "punch line ".Stopping him short .His hand would slip , and his neat writing would end up smeared across his hand and paper .

Alec would say "Wait .Stop ".But Sebastian would demand that he had an idea. That Alec was about to ruin it .Soon Alec found himself mirroring Sebastian's writing , hating the contrast between their words .Yet , his usual writing style kept seeping through .Soon Alec realized Sebastian was actually beginning to copy Alecs style .He felt flattered .

They shared secretive smiles , quoting passages to each other like love sonnets . _It wasn't a date_ .Alec kept telling himself that .As Sebastian brushed his hand with his as they swapped over the paper , or when their legs accidentally bumped .A wasn't a date , as he had told Ragnor so avidly .Alec wasn't sure that he would know what a date felt .Since he had never been on one . _But this was sure close_ .

A few hours passed , Alec found himself yawning .He wanted to curl up in his big ,oversized jumper like a blanket ,eyes growing heavy . Their story was twice as long as it needed to be ."This is going to take absolutely forever to type up .God "Alec sighed sleepily .

"Well then , we don't type it up .Lets just turn it in like this "Sebastian spoke ,Alec looked down at the smudged pages of text .At the swirls of blue his hand had left on the once crisp white page ."But it's the only copy we have " .

"Just don't lose it then " Sebastian stood up , turning to face his reflection in the glass .He was fixing his hair in the mirror , smiling at himself "Its past midnight .I need to clock out " .Alec was to transfixed by the stars , the moon hanging low in the sky . _And how terribly dark it had became !_

There were books on a cart next to the table .Sebastian had mentioned something about working to stock and organize the shelf's a few days a week , an easy way to get extra credit ."But what about that " .Sebastian shrugged , he couldn't care less about the books fate "The morning guy can do it .Remind him he isn't dead yet ".

Alec tucked the pages neatly into his back bag , securing them .He walked with Sebastian down the stairs and to the base of the library , they passed only a single student on their trip .Talking to Sebastian had became slightly easier , anxiety had burned away slightly .He'd pulled back layers of fear ,leaving Alec slightly more free to be himself .

They passed the woman at the desk , she was too busy on her computer to see them leave .They got outside , walking down the steps into the open night .A gust of cold swept across Alec , he shivered .Sebastian was wearing a jacket , he didn't seem to notice how cold it had became .

Suddenly the anxiety was back , Alec looked down at his feet . _This was the part of the date when the love interest gave the main character a goodbye kiss .There lips met , and there main characters eyes fell shut in the embrace ._ Alec almost lent forwards .Almost but not quiet .

"Well .See you in class "Sebastian said like it meant something else .Like he knew Alec was hanging off his every word , that he might have been expecting something else ."Yeah see you in class .Don't lose our book "Somewhere on the trip Sebastian had convinced him to let him take the story , for safe keeping . Alec had given him it.

"Our first book "Sebastian shouted , he headed off down the path that lead to the opposite side of Campus than Alec lived in .He turned to a smudge in the darkness ,as he shouted "Goodnight " .And suddenly Alec was alone in front of Lovelace library , cold and in the dark .Feeling like he had just missed a crucial step in every fictional love story . _God .Im so stupid_ .

He turned to the path , the one that would lead him through campus .That's when his phone slipped him from pocket ,landing face up to the night air .And he remembered that Magnus wanted him to call ,to walk him home .That he had the option to not walk alone through the night .To get lost in the dark .

Alec bit hard on his lip .He wasn't a baby .He didn't need Magnus's help to do everything .It was bad enough with the pity trips to the lunch hall , he didn't need to be walked to and from places .But god , it had gotten dark .And Alec felt frozen to the spot ,looking into the abyss .But Magnus might have went out ?He might be asleep ?He might have been only joking and didn't want Alecs company at all ?

He lifted up the phone , the darkness was lit by the screens glow .In the cold , he found himself stumbling through his contact list .Right next to Maryse –Mother , was a new name with a little sparkling heart emoji on the end .MAGNUS .And against all of his better judgments and worried thoughts .Alec clicked it .

* * *

 **Part Three - Enchanted**

"Hello Alexander "Magnus answered on the first ring .His voice was filled with warmth .Sultry and smooth .He would almost visualize Magnus standing before him , hand on hip , batting a glittery eyelash .

"Magnus "Alec said into the phone , his teeth chattering slightly "Its fine .I'll walk home on my own ". "Don't you dare .Im leaving right now .Ragnors already gone .It will just be more of a haste if I can't find you "His voice was stern, commanding."Okay .Thanks I guess " .

Alec stood outside the library .Trying hard not to think about that evenings events .Of Sebastian's dark eyes ,icy voice .Alec also had to try not to think of what might lurk in the darkness .The demons that might grab him off the dimly lit path .There was no Will and Jem to save him .No Knight with a shining seraph blade .

Time passed , Alecs fingers curled around his phone .His body turned numb .He stood next to the library paths lamppost , the light glowing from the small pulsing orb overhead .So that Magnus would see him , know that he hadn't ran off .

Before long ,Magnus appeared down the path .He was jogging down the path that lead across the quad , through the blossom covered path in the center of campus .His hair stayed perfectly in place , a quiff of sparkling black hair . Dressed in his gold ,yellow and black ensemble .He was impossible to miss .And he still looked stunning ,even whilst jogging .

Alec walked towards him , trying to save him the last few steps .When Magnus spoke , he sounded out of breathe "Alexander .Still in one piece I see "."Yeah "Alec said , Magnus was leaning slightly .Catching his breath "God I hate jogging "."You didn't have to run ".Magnus just stared at him , shaking his head slightly .

Magnus stood up straight , next to each other they were almost the same height .Alec was forced to look up slightly , to see Magnus's expressions ."So you didn't get lost in the library then ?"He raised a perfectly arched brow .Alec couldn't help but smile , it felt strange on his face "Sadly not ".

"Did everything go okay ?Your writing assignment I mean ?"He had a feeling Magnus wasn't asking just about the writing ."Yeah , it was fine .We wrote loads .Think Professor Imogen might actually like it "Alec glanced at Magnus's combat boots , at the glittering buckles .

"Wonderful Darling "Magnus said happily , they both began to walk down the path .Campus at night was dimly lit , the silhouettes of the buildings and trees stood out in the blanket of darkness .Alone it might have been eerie .Alec might have been fearful of every lurking shape .But Magnus got to talking , and he seemed to light a path .Alec wasn't scared when he was by his side .

"You don't think it's going to rain do you ?"Alec looked up at the sky , the stars were covered by wispy smoke clouds .They stood in the way of the moon , who's light still managed to glow through the cloud bank . They both looked up at the sky , then at each other ."Im not sure .Maybe "Magnus mused .

They were standing so close together .Alec hadn't realized he had been leaning in as Magnus spoke , that there legs were so close they were almost brushing .Hands at their sides , to lift a single finger would mean that they were holding hands .On reaction , Alec stretched his hand .Magnus's hand seemed to move closer .

Up close Magnus's eyes were even more beautiful .Amber flecked on a yellowing green , smooth lines of honey around the iris .The middle so dark they became slits .Alec really couldn't help but stare .He had never seen eyes so pretty .Lined with eyeliner , the bottom waterline flecked with pale golden glitter .Even Jace , who's eyes were often described as "liquid gold " ,couldn't quiet compare to Magnus's . _God , he was gorgeous_ .

Magnus was staring at him two , his lips parted .He was looking into Alecs eyes , leaning closer and closer .As if he had only just realized something .Like the whole world could be captured in Alecs gaze .Magnus's eyes began to melt with an emotion ,clouded with thought .Alecs adams apple bobbed .There hands brushed , they were standing alone in the night .Not a soul was also on the path . _I want him to kiss me_ .

Alec had thought it so suddenly , shocked himself so much .That he had jumped back .And the connection was broken .Magnus coughed politely , Alec had taken a few steps back .They continued to walk , slowly and not like before .Magnus's gaze trailed after all , he seemed worried .

Magnus took something out his pocket .The most current I-phone in a sparkling rainbow case , a pair of black and gold headphones trailing from the socket .He plugged one into his ear , turned to Alec and offered him it .Silently , Alec took the headphone .

The headphone line wasn't that long , they once again had to stand close together .Magnus was flicking through his phone ,landing on a playlist labelled " _Favs and Queens_ " .He didn't select a song ,just clicked shuffle .

 ** _"_** ** _There I was again tonight .Forcing laughter faking smiles ,same old tired lonely place .Walls of insincerity ,shifting eyes and vacancy .Vanished when I saw your face "._**

The voice was soft , gentle and sweet .Alec furrowed his brows for a moment , he wasn't used to music like this .Sure , sometimes he found himself with "Pretty Odd "songs on repeat .Calming and not like his usual , but he wouldn't ever have picked music like that song .There was something familiar about the voice .Years of Izzy blasting her albums made it quite clear who's voice it was –Taylor Swift .

Magnus glanced at him , then at the phone .The screen was still lit , showing a picture of the Blonde haired Taylor , dressed in a gown of swirling purple .Under the album title "Speak Now ",the screen proclaimed the song to be titled **"** ** _Enchanted_** **" .**

A guitar strummed in the background .Her voice was like a siren, drawing Alec into the story .Magnus was nodding his head , saying something quietly along the lines off "Oh .I used to love this song " .

 **"** **All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you "**

The irony was not lost on Alec .The word enchanted he found , perfectly summed up Magnus .There was a smirk playing of the other boys lips .Alec looked into his eyes .He wanted to tell Magnus something , to say something .Magnus seemed on the verge of speaking as well .

 ** _" Your eyes whispered ,"Have we met ?" Across the room , your silhouette .Starts to make its way to me .The playful conversation starts .Counter all your quick remarks .Like passing notes in secrecy ."_**

Magnus was humming the tune ,looking at Alec with something bright in his cat eyes .Magnus reached out his hand , they pressed their palms together .Not quiet holding hands .Tethered and afraid to let go . _What is happening !What is happening !_

Alecs mind was screaming , he was strolling through the night with the most beautiful person he had ever seen .And they were almost holding hands .Taylor Swift , one of the world's biggest romantics ,blaring in their ears .

 ** _"And it was enchanting to meet you .All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you "_**

Alec left himself leaning in ,his head almost touching against Magnus's chest .The space between them was minimal .Alec had no clue what was happening , all he knew was that he didn't want it to stop .

 ** _"This night is sparkling ,don't you let it go .Im wonderstruck ,blushing all the way home .Ill spend forever wondering if you knew .I was enchanted to meet you "_**

Alecs vision was burning ,Taylor's voice grew louder .He could no longer hear himself think .His face turning a bright , burning , red .And God , every voice in his voice that told him not to .The ones that screamed he was wrong .He couldn't hear them above the music .Above his own heart beating so fast in his chest , he would surely end up with shattered ribs .He wouldn't look Magnus in the eyes .

 ** _"The lingering question kept me up .2 AM, who do you love till Im wide awake .And now Im pacing back and forth .Wishing you were at my door .Id open up and you would say "Hey "._**

 ** _"It was enchanting to meet you .All I know is I was , enchanted to meet you "_**

The song was mocking him now ,Alec was sure of it .He was a flushing hot mess .Suspicions began to creep into his mind . _Did Magnus like him ?Did he like Magnus ?Why is my heart beating so fast ?Oh god there's something wrong ?_

It was the moment every character in a book, would realize their heart was fluttering .The rest of the world would melt away .The girl would look up at the boy , and that was the begging of their love story .And they would kiss , declare that they in fact liked each other .Alec felt stupid .This wasn't a story .This wasn't some Drarry drabble .This was his life .

 ** _"This night is sparkling , don't you let it go .Im wonderstruck ,blushing all the way home .Ill spend forever wondering if you knew .This night is flawless ,don't you let it go .Im wonderstruck ,dancing around all alone .Ill spend forever wondering if you knew ._**

 ** _I was enchanted to meet you "_**

Magnus's hand grew closer , Alec turned as they walked .Amber cat eyes , glittering and strong ,met scared and fragile blue .Alec lent closer , his lips parting .His eyelids fell such ,Magnus's mouth moved towards his .He would feel his hot breath on his cheek **.**

 **"** ** _I was enchanted to meet you " ._** _Wrung_ out in his ear . _Kiss me .Please , kiss me_ .It was impossible to tell which one of them was thinking it .

Something cold hit Alecs ear , like a teardrop .Another and another .They both looked up , as the heavens broke above them .The stars were smeared with rain , thundering down on them .Clothing became stuck to the skin , eyelash's caught with water .A single droplet ran down Magnus sharp cheek ,mixing with the glitter of his skin .

Magnus grabbed his hand , and whispered "Run " .The music was still blaring ,they ran side by side .Water falling down on them ,frozen and destructive .They ran down the quad path , blossoms covering them slightly from the sudden torrential rain .

Running , heart beating fast in his chest .Running .Not kissing .

 ** _"This is me praying that .This was the very first page .Not where the story line ends .My thoughts will echo your name .Until I see you again .These are the words I held back .As I was leaving too soon .I was enchanted to meet you "._**

Magnus and Alec neared the end of the path , their dorm building .They'd passed the other library , the English Lit buildings , and many of the dining halls .Barley any other students in sight .In the rain , they were alone together .

Alec was slightly slower, still tethered by the headphones .Until Magnus attempted to cut across the grass , to take a short cut .One minute he was standing on the now slick quad grass , the next he was falling backwards .Into Alecs arms .

It was a reaction , Alec hadn't thought about it .He reached out his arms , and Magnus tumbled into him .He stopped running ,Magnus feel against his chest .The sharp smell of sandalwood and glitter .Magnus had his head pressed to Alecs jumper glad chest .He could hear Alecs pounding heartbeat .The rain fell down on them both . _He can hear my heartbeat !_

During the fall ,Magnus's headphones had pulled themselves free .Taylor's voice was blaring into the open night .

 ** _"Please don't be in love with someone else .Please don't have somebody waiting on you "_**

Taylor was repeating the line , Magnus was in his arms .He had fell against him ,melted into his chest .They had stayed like that for longer than necessary .Alecs eyes wide ,his chest pounding , his arms wrapped around Magnus .Cradling him .

Taylor repeated the chorus .

 ** _"This night is sparkling don't you let it go .Im wonderstruck ,blushing all the way home .Ill spend forever , wondering if you knew .This night is flawless ,don't you let it go .Im wonderstruck , dancing around all alone .Ill spend forever wondering if you knew .I was enchanted to meet you "_**

"Alexander, I "Magnus attempted to get up , Alec helped him to his feet ."Magnus ..."Alecs both parted , words had escaped him .They stood together , Alec still holding Magnus's arms . _I can let go now .I need to let go now .Let go now !_

They held each other , rain pummeling down around them .Magnus was looking at him , as if he expected Alec to lean in .Alec almost did , he felt himself moving into the kiss .Suddenly ,Magnus leaned into him .They were about to kiss . _Oh god_ .

Alec turned his head at the last second .Magnus's soft ,warm lips brushed his cheeks .The other boy seemed equally surprised , disappointment in his eyes .Alec was still frozen to the spot .Unsure of what the hell he had just done .Phantom lips on his cheek ,color drained from his face .

"Thanks "Magnus said ,stepping out of the embrace .He collected his fallen headphones .Turning away from Alec .His heart was beating fast .Thumping .The sound of rain inside his rib-cage .Butterfly's .He had butterfly's .And they weren't going away .

Both Magnus and Alec continued walking .

 ** _"Please don't be in love with someone else .Please don't have somebody waiting on you "_**

Alec was doomed.


End file.
